Sounds Like The Beginning
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Sasori's new neighbor won't stop making noise and the landlord is blaming Sasori! The redhead gets kicked out of his apartment and foreces Deidara to let him move in with him, as the blonde is the cause of his homelessness.
1. Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!~ and I am gianing no profit by writing this story!

* * *

><p>"It's going to rain. You can't fly in the rain. If you stay, I won't let you in and you're going to die. Please leave." A redheaded boy murmured under his breath. The thing he was talking to completely ignored his warning. The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He said, turning and walking off of his balcony and into his small apartment.<p>

The place was clean and so impersonal. In the living room there was one leather couch, a small TV-which he'd never actually used- and a small, glass, coffee table. The kitchen was similar. One dishwasher, one microwave, a stove, and white cabinets filled with dishes and food, all well organized. Every room of the house was like this. Bathroom, white shower curtain, a hair brush, a tooth brush, a hand towel, white, and a white body towel. Bedroom, one bed with a black comforter, two white pillows, a white desk, a black nightstand, a black laptop, and a double-door closet.

The redhead walked into his kitchen and started pulling out stuff to make himself a sandwich when his white phone rang. He took off his gardening gloves and slid his bare hand into his pocket. The ID read 'unknown' and he sighed.

"Hello, you've reached Sasori." He answered dully. He pinched the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could continue making himself a sandwich.

"_Sasori? It's your landlord."_ The voice on the other end said. The redhead groaned inwardly and started spreading Miracle Whip onto a slice of white bread.

"I've paid my rent this month, sir." He said, mildly irritated.

"_No, that's not what this is about. Another one of the residents was complaining about some noise coming from your apartment."_ Sasori rolled his eyes. He knew what they were talking about, he was irritated by the noise too, but it wasn't from his apartment. It was from the one right next to him.

"Yes, sir. My apologies. It won't happen again." He promised grimly. The landlord thanked him and hung up. The redhead put his phone back into his left pocket and finished making his sandwich. Now he'd have to go over to his neighbors house and talk to him. The guy only moved in a couple of weeks ago, so Sasori didn't really know what the boy looked like or his name. Just that he was a guy, and gay according to what he'd heard late at night through the wall. Sasori hoped that he wasn't a stereotypical homosexual. Those kinds of men could just be so obnoxious. Sasori had nothing against homosexuality, he had something against bitchy and annoying people. The redhead sat down on his couch and started eating his sandwich, thinking about what to say to his neighbor.

The redhead knocked on his neighbors door again. A manly voice yelled 'hold on!' from inside. Sasori drummed his fingers on his leg, he hated waiting. The seconds ticked by slowly and he felt his irritation grow and grow. He heard a few crashed from inside the apartment and he rolled his eyes. It was taking too long. He didn't want to have to deal with this. Damn whoever had complained about the noise in the first place. After a couple more moments the door was thrown open.

"Hello, un!" A blue eyed blonde yelled, unnecessarily loud. Sasori ground his teeth and tried to control his temper.

"I'm your neighbor, Sasori Akasuna and-" The blonde cut him off.

"Oh really? Please come in, un!" He yelled, grabbing hold of the redheads arm and dragging him into the cluttered apartment. Sasori stumbled in and growled. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked sweetly. The redhead just glared, though the blonde seemed not to notice, or he just didn't care.

"No thank you." He said sternly.

"Well, I'm gunna go get myself something, go ahead and sit down on the couch, un." The blonde ran off in the direction of what Sasori assumed was the kitchen. The redhead took this time to look around the apartment. Clothes were strewn about messily, paintings were hung up everywhere, and broken sculptures were littered about the room. Disgusting. Sasori didn't want to sit down in fear of catching some kind of disease.

The blonde returned and Sasori took this time to really look at him. The man had a fringe in front of his left eye, half of his blonde hair was in a ponytail on the top of his head, the rest hanging down to just below his shoulder blades. He was wearing a blank tank top and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. His eye, the one that Sasori could see, was a soft baby blue.

"I came over here because the landlord called me complaining about how _I _was making too much noise." Sasori said coldly. The blonde nodded.

"Well, just be a little quieter." He said in a friendly manner. The redhead rolled his brown eyes.

"I wasn't the one making noise." He ground out, irritation branching out and clinging onto the edges of anger. "You were. The person who called and complained thought that it was me. I came over here to ask you to be a little quieter so that I don't get yelled at again."

"I don't make that much noise though, un." The blonde said defensively. Sasori groaned.

"You don't huh?" Sasori put on a pleasured look and moaned out, "uhn! T-touch me, please…" He glared at the blonde and said in a normal voice, "That wasn't you?" He demanded. The blonde's face turned dark red.

"I'll be quieter, un. Please leave now." He said quickly and opened the door for Sasori. The redhead smirked and gladly left, not once looking back. Well, that was annoying, but that solved that problem and he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the first chapeter of Sounds Like The Beginning! Let me know what you thought of it!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	2. Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Yeah, so in case you get confused. This story is like two stories in one. By that I mean it has both Dei's and Sasori's views. Now then, I'm keeping their personal lives mostly a mystery for now, the more they learn about each other, the more we'll learn. There will be a few things that we learn just be following their life, but most things will be kept hidden until one of them finds out. For example Sasori's job we'll just learn after a while, but Dei's will be kept hidden until Sasori goes into the place where Dei works, see? just wanted to clear that up, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I've got to get my sculptures inside! It's about to rain!" A blonde man yelled, running over to his balcony door. He ungracefully thrust open the door and stepped out. He grabbed the sculpture and heard a feint click. He looked to his left and saw nothing. Probably his neighbor going back in or something. The blonde carried one sculpture in his right hand and one in his left. The man walked back inside before kicking the sliding door shut.<p>

He looked around his messy apartment and growled. He really needed to clean up. His blue couch had last nights laundry strewn about it, as he'd gotten too tired to fold it last night. The ground was littered with pieces of the sculpture he'd smashed last night and didn't bother to vacuum up. For dinner he'd eaten a full bag of chips and had cup o' noodles, both still sitting on the wooden coffee table. He shook his head, he really should be more responsible, he wasn't a little kid anymore. Nobody was here to pick up after him.

He groaned and walked into the kitchen, setting the sculptures on the wooden, green counter. He looked at the dirty dishes in the sink and sighed. Those needed to be done. He'd left them there for a week and they were starting to really smell. The blonde strolled back into the living room and started pulling clothes off of the couch and throwing them on the floor, looking for something to wear. He was still in his boxers. He found a black tank top and put that on. He still hadn't showered today, or yesterday and he was sure he had body odor and he didn't want to make the underarms of a clean shirt smell bad before he could get a full wear out of it.

There was a knock at the door and he started walking over before remembering he still wasn't wearing pants. In an embarrassed frenzy he ran back to the sofa, tripping and slamming his face into the coffee table. The blonde yelped and held his face when his visitor knocked again. He groaned and sat up, grabbing some nearby jeans and sliding them on. The man stood up too fast and fell right back down. Head rush. He crawled over to the door and pulled himself up using the doorknob.

He opened the door and greeted the stranger. The blonde froze and stared at the man. He was gorgeous! His soft, laid back expression and his silky looking red hair made the blonde's heart race. The marvelous man claimed to be his neighbor and that's all the needed. He yanked the man into his apartment and started rambling like an idiot. The redhead seemed to get irritated by this so the man decided he would leave the room for a moment and try to collect himself.

"Ah fuck," He said to himself in the kitchen getting a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water. He drank half of it before heading out into the living room again. He'd offered for the redhead to take a seat, but he didn't. The blonde suddenly felt very embarrassed about the state of his apartment.

"I came over here because the landlord called me complaining about how _I _was making too much noise." The redhead said coldly. The blonde nodded.

"Well, just be a little quieter." The man said in a friendly manner. He watched the redhead roll his brown eyes and got confused.

"I wasn't the one making noise." He ground out, irritation branching out and clinging onto the edges of anger. "You were. The person who called and complained thought that it was me. I came over here to ask you to be a little quieter so that I don't get yelled at again."

"I don't make that much noise though, un." The blonde said defensively. He dreally didn't! Maybe it was smashing the sculptures? He didn't think it was that loud, but he'd do it outside from now on. The redhead, whom the blonde just remembered had introduced himself as Sasori Akasuna, groaned.

"You don't, huh?" Sasori put on a pleasured look and moaned out, "un! T-touch me, please…" He glared at the blonde and said in a normal voice, "That wasn't you?" He demanded. The blonde's face turned dark red. He couldn't believe he just saw and heard that! He was extremely embarrassed yes, but also mildly aroused.

"I'll be quieter, un. Please leave now." He said quickly and opened the door for Sasori.

The blonde slammed the door and shook his head. "C'mon Deidara, calm down!" He yelled at himself. He shook his head, the chores would have to wait, he needed a quick shower. It was then that his bright blue phone began to ring. He searched for the phone and then found it in the empty chip bag on the table, without looking at the ID, he answered.

"Hello, you've reached Deidara, un." He said with mild irritation in his voice.

"_Hey Dei, you coming in to work today? Or are you still sick? Your regular costumers were seriously pissed dude. I wouldn't skip another day if I were you." _Deidara's coworker warned. The blonde groaned, so much to do… But he was right, his costumers were quick to anger when he didn't show. That's how good he was. He usually took it as a good thing, but now it just annoyed him. He was kind of hoping on going over to Sasori's place later and talking to him. He finished his conversation with Naruto before hanging up. He stormed into the kitchen and threw one of the half-dry sculptures on the ground. It didn't shatter as smoothly as a dry one would've, but it still did the trick.

He grinned and yelled a the top of his lungs "Katsu!" completely forgetting about the conversation he'd just had with his ridiculously attractive neighbor. He started laughing and headed off to the shower like he'd originally planned. Creating art always made him feel better. No matter the situation, art got him through it.

* * *

><p>Deidara returned home later that night with a drunk guy hanging off of him. They were both laughing loudly. The blonde stumbled through his messy apartment -he never did get around to cleaning it- leading his guest to his bedroom.<p>

"C'mon -hic- let's go have some fun, un." The blonde giggled out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that in the morning he wouldn't remember the guys name and would loathe himself for sleeping with another random man, but he was too drunk to hear that thought clearly. He man followed him just as clumsily, already excited.

Deidara threw open his door. "Ta da!" He sang and let the drunk man into his room. The pervert wandered over to the bed and laid down, taking off his pants eagerly. Deidara pulled down his own pants and boxers then crawled into the man's lap. He didn't want to wait, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't slow, it wasn't making love. It was sex. That's all. Nothing more nothing less. Just cold, unloving sex. Deidara didn't moan out the man's name when he thrust into him over and over again, nor did the man holler Deidara's name as his climaxed inside the small man They both collapsed and fell into a drunken sleep.

The blonde woke up the next morning, the man already gone. He groaned, not really remembering what had happened the night before. He closed his eyes and forced his brain to remember. To see through the haze of a hangover and dig deep into the recesses of his mind. He felt bile climb up his throat and ran into the bathroom, slamming the toilet lid up and vomiting as memories as the night before flooded his mind. He wiped his mouth and groaned.

"God dammit!" He yelled and slammed his hand down on the tile floor. "Always… Why do I do this? Why am I so disgusting?" He stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and ground his teeth. He opened the third drawer to the bottom and pulled out his razor. He spread his legs and cut his inner thigh a few times, adding to the many cuts there already. The blonde sighed and, after pulling back his bird patterned shower curtain, turned on the water. Mornings were the worst.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the second chapter! Please let me know what you thought!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	3. Breakfast?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasori laid in his bed after a long day at work and smiled. It felt nice to let his muscles relax. He was always so tense at work, which was reasonable. He yawned and had just closed his eyes when he hard a very loud, very obnoxious 'TA DA!'. His eyes went wide for a moment, thinking somebody was in his room, until he realized it was that damn blonde neighbor of his. He narrowed his eyes and growled. The walls were far too thin. He shuffling before a man howled out in pleasure. He grabbed the other pillow on his bed and slammed it over his face. He ground his teeth in irritation. He really didn't like this blonde jackass. He'd said he'd be quieter. He knew when he'd heard that loud crash and the shriek of 'katsu' that it would mean more trouble.<p>

The sounds got louder and faster and Sasori's anger grew and grew. Tomorrow the blonde was really going to regret doing this to the redhead. He was going to give him hell. Oh, how that little douche bag was going to really regret making all that noise. Sasori sat there, until the two in the next apartment were done, plotting revenge. First, he had to get to know the guy, find his weakness, then destroy him. Yes, tomorrow he would talk with the guy for a couple of hours, learn all he can, then crush him! Sasori chuckled to himself lightly. He hated waiting, but it would be worth it this time. He would teach the blonde a lesson. He was finally able to get to sleep, a couple hours after he wanted.

The redhead awoke the next morning, still pissed. He crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom for his morning routine, still plotting. The redhead looked at his crazy bed head and shrugged. He'd have to take a shower to get that shit to go down. Sasori turned on the shower and got in, letting the heat of the water cleanse away the grogginess of sleep. He washed his blood red hair and smirked, today would be a good day. He even hoped that he didn't have to work so he could devote all his time in crushing his neighbor. Sasori loved work, that's how determined he was to exact his revenge. He hated waiting, and waiting to fall asleep, that was even worse.

The now clean redhead had just finished dressing and walked out into his living room. He strolled over to his kitchen and grabbed a glass full of water. He then treaded over to his balcony and opened the glass door. He inhaled the sent of the early morning and smiled slightly. He loved that smell. It was euphoric. He then turned to his favourite plant and poured half of the glass of water into it. He looked next to it and there, on the ground, was a dead butterfly. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I warned you." He said in a told-you-so manner. Sasori then turned to water the other, smaller plants on the balcony. When finished he pinched the dead butterfly between his thumb and forefinger then tossed it over the ledge. "Disgusting." He said, truly disgusted. He walked back inside and went to wash his hands and refill the water cup, preparing for the next time he watered the plants.

In the shower he'd already come up with a way to get the blonde to talk to him. It was simple really, he just needed to empty out his milk carton. The redhead opened his fridge and pulled out the milk jug that he'd just bought yesterday. He clicked his tongue. What a waste! He'd completely forgotten that he'd only just bought it yesterday. With a heavy sigh, he emptied the carton in the sink, then washed away the evidence. With the now empty jug in hand, he walked over to his neighbors house and knocked on the door. A very different man opened the door today. Or rather, different looking. It was the same blonde, but this one looked deflated.

"Good morning." Sasori said, as chipper as he could. He forced a smile and held up the milk carton. "I seem to be out of milk, but I'd wanted pancakes for breakfast. Would you mind lending me a cup?" He asked, shaking the empty thing for emphasis. The blonde blinked a couple times before he really saw what was in front of him.

"Huh? Milk? Oh sure! Of course you can! Do you have eggs?" The blonde said, already heading for him kitchen and motioning for Sasori to follow. The redhead tried to ignore the filth of the apartment and continued with his 'friendly' act.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks a lot for this." He felt his stomach writhe at thanking another person. He couldn't remember doing that in the longest time. Although, he was glad that the douche was letting him borrow some milk. He was kind… But also a jackass. Mostly a jackass.

"Of course, un!" He said, sounding like he was in a good mood. He could be pretending just like Sasori, but the redhead doubted it. The blonde pulled out a half-full jug of milk and poured it into a measuring cup for the Sasori to take back over to his place.

"You know… I feel kind of bad just taking this milk without giving you anything back." He lied easily. "Would you like to come over and have breakfast with me?" The blonde's face got momentarily sad, but brightened again.

"I'd love to!" That was almost too easy, Sasori thought to himself. The redhead tried his best not to gag when looking at the sink full of dirty, molding dishes and continued smiling.

"That's great! You can come over now and I'll get started." He offered. The blonde grinned and started walking towards his door again before pausing and making an 'o' face.

"By they way," he chuckled awkwardly, "my name is Deidara Iwa, un." He said cheerily. Sasori nodded and forced another smile.

"Nice to meet you." Sasori was finding being nice the man more and more difficult by the second, the redhead hoped it was just the filth around him that was making him on edge.

The duo left Deidara's apartment and went to Sasori's. The redhead opened his door and let the brat in first. Deidara paused and looked around at the small place. Sasori stepped around him, shut the door, and walked into the kitchen. He started pulling out all the thing she would need for making the pancakes. He liked to get everything he needed before he started, instead of searching for things while cooking.

"You like butterflies or something?" His neighbor asked. Sasori assumed he'd been looking at the apartment, he must've found the paintings in the corner of the living room. Sasori was an artist. His favourite medium was wood. He liked to make puppets. But his paintings proved to be easier to part with, so, in his spare time, he sold those. Being an artist wasn't his main source of income though. When he did paint though, he only ever painted one thing, butterflies.

"No, I hate them." He said honestly. He heard footsteps and a chair being pulled out. The blonde must've sat down on one the three stools at the bar.

"Then why do you paint them?" Deidara asked innocently. The redhead groaned and poured the milk into his batter.

"It's complicated… So tell me about yourself, where do you work?" He heard a click and looked over to see Deidara's face contorted with irritation. "Never mind then… What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to create art, un!" He declared happily. "I make sculptures and then destroy them! The moment they are shattered, that is when they become art!" He laughed obnoxiously. Sasori rolled is eyes.

"Yeah right." He snorted. "That's not art at all! Art is eternal." Sasori said matter-of-factly. He stopped stirring the batter to turn on the stove, the buttered pan was already on there.

"No! Art is fleeting, un!" The blonde yelled back, grinning like a madman. Sasori poured some batter into the pan and shook it head.

"Listen brat, it's eternal. Something that can maintain it's beauty, even with time baring it's fangs." He turned towards Deidara and looked at him like he would a child who's said the sky is green.

"No, it's fleeting." He just wouldn't back down. "Mmm… That smells good!" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're cinnamon." Sasori was ready to change the subject anyway. He sighed and flipped the pancake.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please continue looked forward to Sounds Like The Beginning!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	4. Another Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Deidara felt his jeans rub against the fresh cuts on his thigh and he hissed. They stung like a bitch, as always. He groaned, he really hoped today wouldn't suck quite as much as he was expecting it to. It usually didn't, but it usually took him a long time before he turned the day around. The blonde was sitting on his couch staring at the ceiling blankly.<p>

"Good morning." He said to himself monotonously. "If the beautiful butterfly piteously bedded the hideous moth and the other insects mocked the child, would it be reasonable for the butterfly to leave the moth and the inbred, as to not be mocked herself? If so then why so? If not then why not? Shouldn't the gorgeous butterfly be allowed to make amends for her horrible mistake? Her beauty is so great, should she not be allowed to do anything she pleases?" The blonde straightened himself on the couch and half-smiled. "Yes, she should. For you see, if the butterfly were to be considered as lowly as the ugly moth, what would classify as beautiful then? Who could really say, if others now regarded the butterfly the same as the moth, where would beauty go? Where would art go?" He heard a knock at the door and lazily looked over. Deidara stood from his seated position and slowly walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and saw Sasori there, but at the same time, he didn't see Sasori there, still caught up in his morning prattle.

"Good morning." The man said, as chipper as he could. He smiled and held up a milk carton. "I seem to be out of milk, but I'd wanted pancakes for breakfast. Would you mind lending me a cup?" He asked, shaking the empty thing for emphasis.

Deidara stared blankly at the man, thinking to himself. '_Yes, little butterfly. Fly. Fly far away from the hideous moth and the little inbred runt. You don't want to be ugly again, do you?'_ The blonde blinked a few times before really hearing what the redhead had just said.

"Huh? Milk? Oh sure! Of course you can! Do you have eggs?" The blonde said, already heading for him kitchen and motioning for Sasori to follow. It was good to see such a beautiful face so early. It had snapped him out of his 'morning phase' and plopped him right into his 'afternoon phase', his happiest time of the day. As unorganized as everything else was in his life, his emotions were something he had a tight hold on. His actions… Well he was less in control of those.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks a lot for this." Sasori mumbled with a strange tone to his voice. Deidara just shrugged it off and walked into his messy kitchen. He flinched slightly at the still dirty dishes and really hoped that his neighbors apartment was in a similar state, that way he wouldn't feel quite as bad.

"Of course, un!" He said, his good mood clear in his voice. He really liked Sasori, the redhead seemed like a good person. The blonde pulled out a half-full jug of milk and poured it into a measuring cup for the Sasori to take back over to his place.

"You know… I feel kind of bad just taking this milk without giving you anything back." Deidara's mind immediately dove headfirst into the gutter. "Would you like to come over and have breakfast with me?" He frowned, of course. It was ridiculous to assume that Sasori was like himself. Even though he was the one who thought it, that statement stung him a bit. But he smiled anyway, glad about getting to spend more time with the redhead.

"I'd love to!" It was a sweet offer.

"That's great! You can come over now and I'll get started." He offered. The blonde grinned and started walking towards his door and thinking back to when he first met Sasori the day before. He gasped and half-smiled, the blonde just realized his neighbor didn't know his name.

"By they way," he chuckled awkwardly, "my name is Deidara Iwa, un." He said cheerily. Sasori nodded and smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Sasori said. Deidara smiled, he really did seem like a sweet man.

The duo left Deidara's apartment and went to Sasori's. The redhead opened his door and let the blonde in first. Deidara paused and looked around at the small place. The self proclaimed artist looked around the spotless house and cringed.

"Ah damn." He mumbled. Deidara walked around the living room and nothing! The guy was clean as a whistle! Except for a large stack of canvases in the corner. Deidara wondered if they'd been painted on yet, so he walked over and started going through them.

They were all painted beautifully. And all of butterflies! His favourite insect of all time! Each butterfly was more exotic and unique than the last. He wondered, for a moment, if he could buy one. He chuckled lightly to himself, he'd never once bought another artists work. It was odd of him to even have the thought. With a shrug he headed towards the kitchen area. There was a 'bar' separating the kitchen and the living room with three stools. He picked the middle one and sat down.

"You like butterflies or something?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"No, I hate them." He said honestly. The blonde looked at Sasori incredulously. That made zero sense. Why would he paint them all the time if he hated them? Deidara hated grapefruit, so he never painted them. That was understandable. Sasori made no sense.

"Then why do you paint them?" Deidara asked innocently. The redhead groaned for some unknown reason and poured the milk into his batter.

"It's complicated… So tell me about yourself, where do you work?" Deidara tensed. Work. He hated thinking about work when he didn't need to. It was an irritating thought. "Never mind then… What do you like to do in your spare time?" The blonde cringed. He didn't mean to come off as rude. He'd just answer this question with double the gusto!

"I like to create art, un!" He declared happily. "I make sculptures and then destroy them! The moment they are shattered, that is when they become art!" He laughed merrily. He was sure the redhead would agree with him. Since he seemed to be an artist too and all.

"Yeah right." He snorted. "That's not art at all! Art is eternal." Sasori said matter-of-factly. Deidara glared furiously at the redhead. He couldn't be serious.

"No! Art is fleeting, un!" He yelled, grinning like a madman. An argument about art, he hadn't had one of these since… In a long time anyway. Deidara watch Sasori pour some batter into a pan and shake his head.

"Listen brat, it's eternal. Something that can maintain it's beauty, even with time baring it's fangs." He turned towards Deidara and looked at him like he would a child who's said the sky is green. The rolled his soft baby blues.

"No, it's fleeting." He refused to back down. However, the smell of those pancakes was intoxicating. The argument could wait for now. "Mmm… That smells good!" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're cinnamon." Sasori sighed and flipped a pancake. Deidara felt his mouth water. He was very glad that he'd agreed to have breakfast here.

"Ha! How funny, it's Tuesday!" He grinned. Sasori turned his head and lifted his eyebrow.

"Tuesday?" He questioned. Deidara nodded heartily.

"Y'know! Winnie the Poo? It's better to have breakfast with a friend today, because it's 'Two'sday, un!" He felt mildly embarrassed. Maybe that wasn't the best thing he could've said.

"You like Winnie the Poo?" Sasori asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uhm… yeah." He scratched his head. He really didn't know where to go from here. What was he suppose to say now? The blonde drummed his fingers on the bar and hummed lightly.

"Do you like to sing?" Sasori asked curiously. Deidara smiled, the redhead sure did seem to be interested in him. He blushed slightly at the attention.

"Y-yeah, but I'm not very good at it at all." Deidara watched Sasori nod.

The breakfast went on without much even and the blonde returned home, still in a good mood. After seeing his neighbors house he was determined to clean. He tied a bandana around his mouth as to not breath in too many chemical and some gloves. He was to clean the place form top to bottom. He chuckled to himself. The redhead was a good influence on him…

Deidara sat on his couch feeling really good about himself. The day had gone better than he could've ever hoped. He smiled to himself, incredibly happy. He turned on the TV, deciding he deserved a reward. He glanced at the digital clock sitting atop his TV and cringed. It was time to get ready for work. There went his mood.

The blonde returned that night, drunk as usual, with a different man hanging off of him. He was smiling, drunkenly happy.

"Sssassori! Let'ss go to my room!" He slurred out. The raven haired man walking next to him laughed loudly.

"You can call me whatever you want, Blondie." The man said, not near as drunk as Deidara. The duo walked back to Deidara's now clean room. The blonde leapt onto the bed and laughed.

"C'mon! Hurry up and fuck me!" He yelled very loudly. The raven momentarily wondered if anybody else in the apartment building had shrugged it off. Surely nobody would get mad at two people enjoying each other. The rest of the night was the same as the one before.

When the blonde awoke, the man was gone and he ran to restroom to vomit. However, this morning, instead of cutting his thigh he just stared at himself in the mirror. He stood there, looking at his exhausted expression. His eyes… They were so cold and dead. What was he doing? Where was his life going? What went wrong? Deidara put his hand against the mirror. He never wanted to end up like his… All he'd really wanted was to be a professor at a university. However, when he first started attending college, something when wrong. He couldn't really name the exact moment, but he knew who to blame. Himself and another man. That horrible, horrible man.

"Silver nitrate, 21 grams, Ammonium Hydroxide .90, specific gravity aqueous solution 250 ml, Potassium Hydroxide pellets 14 grams, distilled water - 4 liters, 60 grams dextrose sugar, and finally citric acid." He chuckled humorlessly. "I wanted to me a chemistry professor… Who was I kidding? A slut like me… I'm impulsive. There's no way I could've become somebody that people would respect." In that moment Deidara saw his face age, right in front of him. He felt his eyes water and started laughing. He laughed and laughed. He laughed, so he didn't have to cry.

"Oh beautiful butterfly, everybody envies you. Even the hideous moth you once so rightfully abandoned. The half-breed child has now grown and looks up to you. They both forgive you because you're beautiful. How could they not? Ah, beautiful butterfly, how I wish I be like you. I know a redhead man who is similar in looks. You are flawless, as he is. He may do whatever he wishes as well."

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet! heh! Freakin Deidara really needs to sort his priorities.<p>

Review! -Lunar


	5. Occupation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasori shut his apartment door after his blonde neighbor and scowled. He turned towards the nearest hard surface and started bashing his forehead on it. Useless! Two and a half hours with that nauseating blonde and he had nothing to show for it! All the important questions he'd asked him, Deidara irritatingly evaded. He needed to find a different method of revenge. Perhaps the redhead would make a lot of noise to annoy the blonde. No, because then if somebody called the landlord, it would actually be his fault. That wouldn't be acceptable.<p>

That's it! He stopped slamming his head on the wall and made a 'duh' face. So simple. Why hadn't he done this before? Of course, yesterday, he'd figured he could handle the matter on his own, and that's why he didn't confess about the real perpetrator, but now, it seemed he alone couldn't do it. That fact irked him unbelievably so, but he pulled out his white cell phone nonetheless. He was just preparing the dial when a shrill beeping noise echoed about the room. He ground his teeth. Later. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He didn't bother to look at the ID, he merely flipped opened the phone and waited for a voice.

"_Black Weasel." _A dull voice rang through the speaker. Sasori grinned. He enjoyed it when the Weasel was the one to call, he was always so efficient and didn't waste any time.

"Red Scorpion speaking." He answered, voice firm.

"_Tonight, ten thirty, on Sagopalm street. Target's name is Zabuza Mamochi. Tall male, short dark brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes. One companion. Gender unknown, long hair, dark eyes, dangerous_." He said curtly.

"Affirmative." Sasori answered. He heard a dial tone and hung up, wondering if the Weasel had even heard his answer. With a sigh the redhead slumped down on his leather couch.

"Gender unknown?" He mused aloud. "How unlike them to have such poor information."

That night Sasori left his house clad in all black. He climbed into his secondary vehicle and pulled out of the complex. Time for work. He drove expertly down all the back roads. Sagopalm street was located near the city's heart, so all the roads leading to it were generally busy.

The redhead speeded through. He lived on the outskirts of town, so it was about a fifteen minute drive, as he lived in a very large city. And he was speeding. He tapped the black steering wheel lightly and hummed. He was a hit man, an assassin, a contractor., didn't matter the name one used. He was a murder. A man who killed for money.

Sasori arrived at his destination. A clock tower directly opposite Sagopalm. This is where he preferred to make his kills, but that didn't always work out. He could usually shoot anybody from that spot within a 5 mile radius, but that was as far as he could get. So he wasn't always able to shoot there. The redhead got out of his vehicle and went to his trunk. He grabbed a black bag and quickly headed towards to clock tower. He had to get to the top of the building in the next five minutes.

Finally reaching the highest level, the redhead looked down at the street. He was glad the time was at ten thirty, else the bell behind him would ring should it be an o'clock. Oh, how he loathed it when that happened. Brushing unnecessary thoughts away from him, he unzipped his black duffle bag. Inside was a sniper gun.

He laid down and pointed the gun towards the city that lay below him. He still had a few minutes to spare, so he watched the townspeople.

"Disgusting." He thought aloud. "All of you, every last one of you are disgusting. Trapped in your own little worlds. Humankind naturally is egotistical and self-centered… I hate to be slumped together with the likes of you…" His thoughts suddenly took an odd turn when he remembered the blonde had given him milk. No. That guy was a huge dick. Sasori decided. He shook his head and went back to work. A dark blue car rolled up on the side of the street and two people got out.

One had short, dark brown hair, brown skin, and was relatively tall. The other had long hair, just as specified. Sasori smirked. He now understood why the gender was unknown.

"Zabuza Mamochi." He said, looking through the scope. The man was standing still and talking to his companion, perfect. He aimed for the mans heart. He quickly pulled the trigger, zero hesitation. The bullet propelled out of the gun and headed straight for it's target. Sasori was about to pack up when something unexpected happened. His companion moved in front of him. Probably not intending to block the bullet, as there's no way for the kid to have known. The tiny metal thing pierced through the kid's skull, splattering gray matter and blood all over Mamochi. An eye ball flew forward from the impact and hit Mamochi in the face. The tall man grimaced, but wasn't upset by the death at all. That seriously annoyed Sasori. Selfish people.

He quickly took aim again and this time the bullet met it's target. The tall man collapsed on top of his companion. Their blood mixing. Sasori took a moment to wonder, if the smaller person would consider their death pointless. Dying for another person. Would that kid have wanted that? He doubted it.

Sasori packed his gun up, watching the panic in the streets from the corner of his eyes. Smiling a little he head back down the numerous flights of stairs.

"Death is beautiful. Death is eternal. _Death is art_."

Finally arriving home, Sasori put his bag back into the hidden area in his closet. The redhead was currently sitting on his couch, staring at the ceiling. That kid jumping in front of the bullet, however unintentional it was, reminded him of a time long since past. The greatest man he'd ever met… However, Sasori couldn't call his death beautiful. He couldn't call his death art. No, that couldn't quite describe it. He found it a pointless death, a stupid one. He was hurt by this man. He didn't need to die. His death could, in hindsight, be called suicide. He willingly died, but not from some form of twisted self hatred, no, that wasn't it. He died for the sake of another person. Sasori could probably cope better if the man had loved the person he saved, but he didn't. That man did not love anybody. He'd always seemed so cold and distant. So then why? Why kill himself?

"Why save that fucking butterfly? He didn't deserve that." He ground out angrily. He breathed slowly, calming himself. The redhead diced it was time for bed. He better get some sleep. If he didn't, he was going to go yell at the blonde, he didn't care what time of night it was or what he was doing. That blonde would get it if Sasori could not sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright and thats the next chapter! Thank you for reading! Please continue to review! It means a lot!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	6. Eviction

**Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Deidara's breakfast with the redhead and nothing had really changed, Sasori came over once in a while to ask him to keep it down though.<p>

The blonde had just finished doing his dishes and was in the middle of mopping the floor. He'd already did his laundry, taken out the trash, and cleaned the living room. Sasori's cleanliness has sparked something in the blonde. Also, he couldn't quite handle the stench anymore. It was simply too brutal. He wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned triumphantly.

He felt accomplished, like he'd actually done something right for once. With that jolly feeling, he decided to give himself a rightfully deserved break. He planted himself on the couch, turned on the TV, and opened a fresh bag of chips. He's been watching tv for about twenty minutes when his apartment door was thrust open.

Deidara jumped off the couch and held his hands up.

"Take whatever you want, un!" His eyes didn't hold fear, but challenge. That wasn't a statement to try and get himself out of a potentially harmful situation, but a threatening offer, as if to goad the potential dangerous man.

Said man was indeed dangerous, but he wasn't there to rob the blonde.

"How many times have I told you to keep it down?" The redhead yelled, eyes dark and voice cold as dry ice. Deidara flinched at the gaze.

"I dunno, un. Like twice?" He offered. Sasori's glare grew even more menacing. Deidara, against his wishes, felt his legs go weak. That stare could strike fear into a blind man's heart. Deidara _felt_ it more than he saw it.

"More than that brat." He growled. "Remember the first day when I'd said I got blamed for your sex-capades?" Deidara would've laughed at the creative word, had it not been for the tension in the room.

"Y-yeah, un."

"Well, even when I went back and said that it was you, the fucking landlord didn't believe me. So, now guess what? Since you can't help but bone one man every bloody night, I was evicted! You damn asshole!" He raged. The blonde felt a weight settle on his heart. He'd gotten the beautiful butterfly-esque man evicted?

"I-I had no idea! I'm so sorry Danna!" He used the term Danna as a sign of respect, now he felt like he serious owed the man and he wanted to be polite as possible. The redhead scowled, but ignored the name, for the time being.

"You're sorry? Oh. All better. Thanks Deidara." He rolled his eyes.

"Well… When do you have to move out?"

"Two weeks, the usual."

"Well, until you can find a new place…" The blonde swallowed thickly, considering the situation from all angles. This was the best he could think of. "You can stay here."

Sasori froze. His mind immediately yelled, _'Like hell', _but he paused before speaking. This could set him up perfectly to get revenge! He looked around the apartment, it was clean now. He tried to make it look this this isn't what he wanted.

"Fine asshole. At least this way I don't have to tell my work that I've switched buildings…" He mumbled.

"Where do you work, Danna?" Deidara asked innocently. He really just invited a man who he barely knew to live with him. He could be such an idiot.

"None of your business." He said sharply. The blonde scowled.

"If you're living here I should know more about you."

"Fine. My name is Sasori Akasuna, I have an idiot of a neighbor, I have red hair, my parents are dead, and I'm not- I don't have a criminal record." He caught himself. Being a mercenary wasn't exactly pro legal. "And I'll start bringing things over next week." With that, he stormed out and Deidara flipped him off.

"Sarcastic bastard, un!" He yelled. He flopped back down on his couch, pouting. "So much for that good feeling." He smacked his forehead. "Damn it! Now I've got to clean out the sculpture room! What a pain!" He groaned. He decided he'd do it tomorrow, or maybe the day after that. He was too tired from all of the cleaning he did today.

Why couldn't he just keep his voice down? Or better yet, why didn't he just stop being a drunken whore? His eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit, un! How am I gunna do that with him here?" Setback after setback. How annoying… He ground his teeth. Not only did he really screw Sasori over, he screwed himself over!

"Hm… Screw… Sasori, un." He giggled like a little school girl. Who could blame him when it was Sasori? Of course, he held no feelings for the man, just physical attraction. That's all it ever was with Deidara. Physical.

"Of course, what good would an inbred like me be to a butterfly like Sasori, un? I was already abandoned once for being hideous. No butterfly would dare tempt themselves again… Not after Butterfly let himself die… Damn Moth…"

"For the inbred's soul was lost until the Moth and the Butterfly brought it back. Together, they worked. When the Butterfly remembered what's it's true purpose is, it had no choice but to leave. To maintain balance. To repair the status quo. To leave behind everything and everyone. We forgive the Butterfly though… It's beauty for surpassing us, how could we not? Beauty gives birth to law, law gives birth to rights. The butterfly helped us all…" He ground out, standing to go into the sculpture room. He needed to blow off some steam.

The Moth, the Butterfly, the Inbred, the Black Weasel, the Snake, and the Red Scorpion. Such a tragic tale… Criminals, civilians, and bad luck. It really is just an odd turn of events that they were to come near each other once more. Perhaps it was fate that Deidara and Sasori meet, perhaps it was dumb luck.

Either way, Sasori's decision to move in with Deidara was sure to spike a flow of events that could not be stopped.

* * *

><p>There it is! There it is! I found the plot! XD It's about time I included something in these chapters, y'know? I mean, it's not like the rest didn't matter, but finaly something is actually HAPPENING!<p>

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of it!

Review! -Lunar


	7. Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

><p>Sasori been over to that damn blonde's apartment many times in the past three weeks, and that hasn't done anything! No matter how many times he tells the damn landlord it isn't him, he keeps on saying how multiple residents claimed it was Sasori. He really shouldn't have taken the wrap for it the first time.<p>

It had really fucked him over. What reason did the landlord have not to trust him anyway? It was so frustrating. His stomach growled and he frowned.

With a growl, he opened his refrigerator and looked around for some lunch. He was pissed. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in so long… He was started to get bags under his eyes and he couldn't have that. If he went in to collect him money from work, which he often times had to do, they might question him about this. With out a proper REM cycle, his aim could be compromised.

This did not sit well with the redhead. All he needed was something, some little push, some tiny poke to give him a reason to let the blonde have it. His phone started vibrating. He snarled and pulled out the cell phone from his left pocket.

He checked the caller ID before answering.

"Yes sir?" He asked dulling, getting a horrible feeling in his gut.

"_Sasori_…" The voice of his landlord said over the speaker. "_I got more calls today… I just can't be having this… I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to need you out of there in two weeks."_

"You're evicting me?" The redhead growled into the receiver. "You've got to be kidding me. I told you it wasn't me. It's that damn blonde next door."

"_I'm sorry Sasori. I've already drawn up the paperwork. It'll be delivered to you later tonight."_ Dead tone. The redhead snarled and threw the electronic device across the living room. Damn that blonde.

He jumped up and flew out his door.

Screw knocking! He grabbed the handle on the blonde's door and threw it opened. Said blonde jumped up from his couch and held his hands up, saying something stupid, Sasori was sure. He couldn't really tell. His ears were ringing with adrenaline. He was a killer, a murderer, yet he'd never felt a rush like this.

"How many times have I told you to keep it down?' He growled out, voice dripping with poison.

"I dunno, un. Like twice?" _Twice? _Fucking twice! That was his guess! Oh screw him! Sasori narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"More than that, brat." He snarled viciously. "Remember the first day when I'd said I got blamed for your sex-capades?" He barked. The blonde gave him the affirmative, cheeks a dusty pink. If Sasori wasn't so pissed of he might've appreciated the beauty Deidara could sometimes show.

"Well, even when I went back and said that it was you, the fucking landlord didn't believe me. So, now guess what? Since you can't help but bone one man every bloody night, I was evicted! You damn asshole!" He raged. Honestly, why was he such a whore? Sasori knew that it was a different man every night, for two reasons. One, the voices never matched up, two, there was never any 'I love you's or name referencing. So, Sasori knew that Deidara wasn't making love, but having sex. As there was a unique difference. Even the emotionally inept redhead knew that. Thus, he felt no guilt in referring to the blonde as a slut.

The blonde's face fell and Sasori wanted to smile.

"I-I had no idea! I'm so sorry, Danna!" The redhead scowled, but ignored the name, for the time being, assuming the blonde was using it because he felt guilty. Useless vermin. Humans are useless. Sorry? Sorry was the best he had? Sasori scowled.

"You're sorry? Oh. All better. Thanks Deidara." He rolled his eyes.

"Well… When do you have to move out?"

"Two weeks, the usual."

"Well, until you can find a new place…" Sasori lifted a brow. Until then what? You'll let me stay here? AS if! "You can stay here." Sasori's mouth parted slightly, in surprise.

Wait a minute… This could be the perfect way to get revenge on the blonde! Perfect! He could feel the maniacal, murderous wheels in his head begin to turn. He wasn't planning on actually killing the blonde of course, well, not physical. Perhaps he could find some sort of emotional torment?

"Fine asshole. At least this way I don't have to tell my work that I've switched buildings…" He mumbled. He wouldn't had to tell them anyway, since they deliver his money to a P.O. box, that is, when he doesn't go and pick it up himself.

"Where do you work, Danna?" Apparently the name Danna was going to stay. Work? Perhaps it was a bad idea to mention it. Sasori's eyes gleamed. Nah. Just another way to be an asshole.

"None of your business." He said sharply. The blonde scowled.

"If you're living here I should know more about you." Sasori suppose that was true. But screw him! He was always good at being a dick.

"Fine. My name is Sasori Akasuna, I have an idiot of a neighbor, I have red hair, my parents are dead, and I'm not- I don't have a criminal record." He caught himself. Being a mercenary wasn't exactly pro legal. "And I'll start bringing things over next week." With that, he stormed out.

Fucking idiot blonde! There was no way Sasori was going to allow that damn blonde to have sex that loudly while living with him. One night, he'd tried to come over and yell at the blonde, but the door was, predictably, locked. This way, he could yell at him with ease. His plan was to screw the blonde over in as many ways as possible.

It shouldn't be that difficult. The blonde seemed sporadic and not that secretive. Living with him would be a pain, but ultimately worth it. Sasori just knew he would get something good out of it.

Technically, the redhead was right, but not in the way he thought…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the next chapter of <em>Sounds Like the Beginning<em>! I wasn't going to write or post this chapter tonight, but** AkatsukiMemberWoolfy** asked me to, and how could i refuse? It's short, but... Nah, that's all I've got for you. It's short. My apologies! I dunno... Lately I haven't been able to write long chapters! Sorry readers!

Please let me know what you thought of this!

Review! -Lunar


	8. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deidara set the last box down in his old studio, still upset about having to give it up to that damn redhead. Though, he was partially happy to have the attractive man around for eye groping any time he wanted!<p>

"You done in there?" Sasori asked from his seated position on his couch. That's right. He'd made Deidara carry all the stuff in, claiming that he wouldn't have to move at all if it wasn't for the blonde. Not only that, he couldn't pack his entire apartment, so he also made Deidara pay for a storage unit. The jerk!

Deidara scowled and wiped the sweat from his brow, walking back into the living room after shutting the apartment door.

"Yes, Danna." He growled, flopping down next to his new roommate. "I made you your own key as well. It's on your dresser." He grumbled. Sasori looked at Deidara with an almost sympathetic look in his yes.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, looking away.

"No problem. I'm sorry for getting you kicked out, un." The blonde said honestly. He really did feel guilty.

"I usually work into the night. That means I like it quiet during the day. I normally return around one. Clear, brat?" He demanded. Deidara flinched at the harsh tone. He wondered if things would ever relax between them.

With a huff he nodded.

"It's the same for me, Danna. I usually go into work are six, un." He said, standing to go to his bedroom. He didn't feel like being mistreated right now. He frowning and stretched out on his bed, letting his muscles relax.

With a groan he rolled onto his side and stared at his clock. Two hours until work. Fantastic.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. "This day just gets better and better." He grumbled, pulling the device from his pocket and answering. "Hello." He said darkly.

"_Dei_?" The sound of his chipper blonde friend rang over the receiver.

"What is it Naruto? I'm in a bad mood, un." He growled out.

"_I can tell! I just wanted to let you know _he _said tonight's theme was water. Dress accordingly_."

Deidara growled low. He really hated that man. So very much… It went beyond normal hatred for a boss. It was something deeper, something darker.

"Thanks for telling me Naruto, un." He said, clicking the end button on his phone calmly before throwing it violently at the wall. Today was officially ruined. There was a knock at the door. Really? _Really_? Fucking typical.

With a scowl he got up and snapped his door open, glaring at the redhead.

"Hey, brat… Would you like to go get dinner before you head off to work?" The redhead asked politely. Deidara's face lit up.

"That would be amazing, un!" He said, running back into his room to grab his wallet.

Sasori smiled a little and waited patiently.

* * *

><p>The duo sat in Sasori's white car, the redhead driving of course. (He colour codes everything, I swear!) The radio playing softly and the light hum of the vehicle gave them a comfortable atmosphere.<p>

"Where would you like to go, brat?" He asked, eyes glued to the road.

"Hm… How about Denny's? It's not expensive and isn't that far away, un." Deidara suggested.

"Fine by me" He said coldly, seeing Deidara frown in his peripheral. "…I like their seasoned fries." He added. Deidara grinned.

"Me too! I also like their fruity drinks, un!"

"Of course you do." Sasori couldn't help but say. Deidara stuck his tongue out playfully. It was nice. Maybe they would get along after all.

Deidara smiled warmly. If he could have a positive relationship with somebody as amazing as Sasori, he would be happy. True, the redhead did come off as a little stiff, but he was sure they'd warm up to one another. Perhaps they would look back at this eviction one day and laugh. Laugh happily and together.

It was a sweet dream, getting along with Sasori, however, it was also one not likely to come to fruition. The redhead was still upset at him, Deidara knew it. He could feel it. But for now, it was fun to pretend that they liked each other. Even if only a little. A friendship confined to the moment. How artful.

"Totally, un." Deidara said aloud, without thinking.

"Totally what?" Sasori questioned, making a right turn.

"Oh. Sorry, un. I was just getting lost in my thoughts and accidentally spoke out loud. I was just thinking about art."

"A sculpture?" Sasori asked, attempting to be interested in the blonde. He trying his very best!

"Of course not! Unless you mean shattering one, un." Deidara said. Then he remembered. Sasori had a different opinion of art.

"If you shatter it, it's no longer art. It's worthless." The redhead ground out.

"Valid. But while it's shattering, it's art." He countered.

"Art is eternal. Something you can't quite grasp with the claws of time. Something mother nature and father time are both forced away from so people may admire it's beauty for generations."

"Wrong, un! It's the beauty of father time and mother nature coming together to work as one that creates art! In that moment, when everything is aligned and you watch the beauty fade, that's art, un! It's fleeting! The momentary explosion is what makes it mean something! It becomes burned into your mind's eye for all eternity. Never to be truly reclaimed, un."

"Eternal, brat."

"Fleeting, Danna." Deidara glared out the window. "Katsu…" He mumbled under his breath. There, that was art. That explosion.

* * *

><p>They'd tolerated each other long enough to eat dinner before Deidara complained that he was going to be late for work. Sasori offered him a ride there, but the blonde refused whole heartedly, claiming that he didn't want to burden the redhead and add to his debt.<p>

Sasori agreed and drove home, retiring to his own room while Deidara got ready to leave.

After the hustle and bustle of getting his make up on and fitting into his outfit, he ran out the door, not giving Sasori a chance to walk out of his room and mock his uniform.

Late that night he returned, drunk as usual, with a man on his arm. He stumbled through the hallway and opened his bedroom door.

"Welcome!" He shouted. "To my humble abode!" He yelled, as loud as he could. The man chuckled and licked Deidara's neck. The drunken blonde giggled and lead the man to his bed.

"Here… On here…" He said, letting the man kiss sloppily all over his face when suddenly the door was thrust open and in stormed Sasori.

"Nope." He said curtly, yanking the man by the collar, dragged him down the hall, and, with a certain finesse, threw the drunk whore out the door, locking it.

Deidara laid on his bed, pouting.

"He took away my happy…" The blonde murdered into his mattress, laying face down.

"You'll suffocate." Sasori said, returning. "On second thought, stay that way."

"Hrrrm!" Deidara growled. Sasori sighed and walked over, rolling the blonde onto his back and covering him up, after pulling off his high heeled shoes.

"You will be paying me back for this." He said dangerously. The drunken blonde ignored that and just snuggled into his pillow. Soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Woolfy, you are a slave driver! Heehee! Nah, I don't mind. ^_^ Sasori may have been actin ga bit too nice and whatnot, but that'll be explained in teh next chapter since it'll be his side of things! It'll also have the actually dinner scene in it! But skip the car scene! Let me know what you thought!' (I wrote this entire chapter while listening to nothing other than <strong>Geek in the Pink<strong> by Jason Mraz... _

Review! -Lunar


	9. Dinner and Murders in Ireland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Pleas enjoy!

* * *

><p>The blonde plopped down on the couch next to Sasori. He was sweating and his eyes looked tired. He'd been moving most of the redhead's stuff by himself. Sasori wasn't going easy on him.<p>

"I made you a key as well. It's on your dresser." The blonde's voice was tired and his arms were shaking a little from the unusual exercise. Sasori looked at him, feeling almost guilty for making him do that.

Granted, it was Deidara's fault that he was kicked out in the first place… Still, that didn't mean that he had to act like this.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. How often was he going to be thanking this kid?

"No problem." Sasori frowned. It was very obvious a problem for the blonde. "I'm sorry for getting you kicked out, un." The redhead scowled. That sounded like bloody sarcasm. He did get him kicked out. How dare he be sarcastic about it?

"I usually work into the night. That means I like it quiet during the day. I normally return around one. Clear, brat?" He demanded curtly. Deidara flinched away and Sasori wanted to smirk. Good. He wanted the blonde to feel as much pain as possible.

Deidara mumbled something about his own work schedule, but Sasori wasn't paying attention anymore. He was lost in thought.

Was this really enough? How was he to get revenge with such small, petty things? No. It wasn't up to par with his standards. He wanted to make the boy bleed, he wanted to see him cry.

Yes. Sasori was not a kind man. He was a very, very bad one and he didn't like to be crossed. His immature bratty roommate would soon learn that the hard way. Sasori didn't play nice.

However, the question there was how to do it. What could Sasori do that would really sting the blonde?

"Ha!" He yelled, accidentally. He smirked to himself, relatively glad that Deidara was out of the room.

He's though of the perfect thing. He'd seen how that damn blonde looked at him. He clearly had a crush. Deidara never had any friends over either… And every night it was a different man. Sasori could tell from the voices he heard every night.

He was going to trick the blonde. Get Deidara to trust him, to believe in him, then crush him! It was perfect. A sting like that from the only person you trust and rely on? How perfect… So. He had to continue pretending to like the boy, but a little more proactively.

With a grin, he stood to go ask the blonde to dinner.

* * *

><p>The car ride was extremely unpleasant for the temperamental redhead. This was going to be so hard.<p>

They were currently sitting at a table in Denny's, waiting for their waiter to take their order.

"So, Danna, what do you do for a living?" The blonde asked, curious.

"I work." He said curtly.

"Ch." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I thought we talked about this when you came over to my… old apartment for breakfast." Sasori faltered on the word old, feeling his anger spike.

"Oh! You really make enough money from those, un?" Sasori lifted a red brow.

"And I'm assuming you don't from your…" He chuckled, "'art'?"

Deidara frowned angrily, cheeks reddening. Sasori's laugh was really attractive.

"I don't sell my art." He smirked. "I think it ruins it's purity." The two glared at each other and the room suddenly became very tense.

"S'cuse me sirs, but may I take you drink ord'r?" A black haired man asked, holding a notepad and looking at the two uncomfortably.

Deidara took the initiative and smiled politely, making the boy relax, but only slightly.

"Yes please, un!" Deidara told him what he wanted and the boy looked at the still glaring Sasori. The waiter sighed, tired of having to do this. He didn't care for his job much. Nonetheless, he smiled charmingly and tilted his head to the side a little.

"And you sir?" He practically purred out. Deidara watched Sasori swallow thickly and his breath pick up. The blonde glared coldly.

"I'm not hungry. Just a coke, please." He answered. The raven smiled and took their menus.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." With that he walked away, holding the menu's behind him to cover his ass, a little worried about the redhead staring at it. Of course, Sasori had no intention of it, but still.

Deidara crossed his arms angrily. The redhead rested his head on his hand. He recognized the kid… From a job… Sasori had killed his lover. The redhead remembered that night very clearly. He felt goose bumps rise on his arms and his breath hitched.

There had been so much blood that night… It was one of the few deaths Sasori hated.

"Ahem." Deidara said bitchily.

"What?"

"He wasn't_ that _attractive." The blonde growled out. The redhead smirked. Oh? So it bothered the blonde for him to believe that Sasori found their waiter attractive, not that he really did. Still, anything to hurt Deidara.

"Really? I thought so… And his accent was really attractive too." He watched with glee as Deidara's eyes looked hurt and he stared at the floor. It was wonderful.

Soon the waiter returned, carrying the drinks, as promised. Sasori smirked broadly, this was his chance.

"I was wondering… Were you born is Ireland?" He said, voice husky. Deidara's head shot up.

"Yeah. Me and mum both. But she dreamed of coming here ever since she was little." The waiter knew he was suppose to indulge the customers to get good tips. Even the smallest amount meant everything to him. "So, when I was eight, we moved out here." He explained.

Sasori pretended to be interested and nodded thoughtfully.

"Which do you prefer?" He asked. He could practically hear the blonde grind his teeth together. This was euphoric.

"Honestly? Ireland. It's prettier." He smiled. Sasori's eyes widened for a moment, but he soon regained composure.

"Yeah. There's not much to look at here." He agreed.

"Well sir, I have to get going…" The waiter said, looking to his other tables.

"Of course." Sasori said, pretending to be disappointed as the Irish boy walked away. He lied. The guy was lying… Sasori himself used to live in Ireland. That's where he met the Black Weasel. The man was on a business trip and recruited him. The boy's lover was his first victim.

He wasn't eight and he didn't live in a very 'pretty' place. It was actually disgusting and full of homeless people, crime, and filth. Perhaps by prettier… He meant his lover… Sasori looked down. The first is always the hardest.

"You should just ask him for his number." The blonde ground out. Sasori looked the blonde, trying to forget his past and focus of the pain he was inflicting on the jealous boy.

Somehow, he didn't find it as enjoyable anymore… and with those memories replaying in his head every time the boy came near him… He couldn't handle it.

He left a twenty dollar tip, mostly out of guilt. He was also sure to check the boys nametag. Maybe he'd look him up… See what kind of situation he was in now. Though he had lived in a bad part of Ireland, it was on purpose, Sasori knew. His lover was a good man, a wealthy one. He surrounded himself by the poor and lawless, to try and improve conditions… The redhead was glad to leave.

* * *

><p>The night, Sasori returned home, staring at his gun. He'd killed again, but it wasn't as easy this time… He just needed some rest. After he slept, he would forget all about that stupid boy… Kid was his name.<p>

Just as he plopped down he heard the door bash against the wall.

"Oh hell no."

After throwing the man out he started walking back to Deidara's room.

"You took away my happy…" The boy mumbled. Sasori put his hand over his mouth to keep down the bile. After calming himself he walked all the way to the blonde's doorway.

He was laying pathetically facedown.

"You'll suffocate." Sasori said, forcing himself to forget all other things. "On second thought, stay that way."

"Hrrrmm!" The blonde mumbled. With a sigh, Sasori remembered his plan and went over to help the blonde into bed.

After setting him in properly, the drunken idiot fell asleep. Sasori was about to walk away when he got a brilliant idea. He ran to the kitchen to get a knife and came back.

He put the tip of the blade on Deidara's forearm and ran it downwards, not too deep, but deep enough to bleed and hurt like a bitch. Just as Sasori though, the blonde didn't wake from his alcohol induced sleep. Marvelous!

With that, he went back to his room, feeling satisfied and completely forgetting about his previous worries.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so ridiculously long to get out! School stared and, though it's usually easy as hell, I've been a bit overwhelmed with my schedule! Gimmie a break! (ohhh and for those of you who don't like OC's in story's, don't worry! I don't really plan on using Kid all that much anymore. IT was jsut for a little insight on Sasori and a tad bit of his background!)<p>

Here you are Woolfy!

Review! -Lunar


	10. He's Coming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!~ and I am gianing no profit by writing this story!

* * *

><p>Deidara rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, his ears popping. With a groan he rolled into a sitting position.<p>

"Nggh…" He mumbled. "Another night…" He sighed, opening his baby blue, halting when they landed on the slice on his forearm. "Shit!" He screamed, jumping up and running to the bathroom to run it under some water.

He rolled his eyes, feeling like an idiot when he realized it had already scabbed over. He bit his lip, deep in thought. He didn't really remember much about the night before.

"Just who did I bring home?" He looked at himself in the mirror. "Are you punishing me, Butterfly? Is this deserved?" He sighed and decided to skip cutting his thighs. He was running out of flesh and his boss was starting to notice.

With a dejected look he slinked into the shower, turning the water on really hot, watching his flesh turn red.

"Why can't I let go? This is just a game, un… Life is just a game. A stupid one like poker. It's mostly luck, but if you happen to run into a cheater… Well then, you're fucked." He chuckled humorlessly, staring at his skin. "So little Moth, are you a cheater? Did you cheat the beautiful Butterfly by forcing it to pity you? Disgusting…" He ground out.

After his shower Deidara threw on some sweats and a tank top before heading out into the kitchen. Sasori wasn't out yet, se he decided to start making breakfast. He stuck out his tongue, looking at the uncooked bacon and uncracked eggs.

"Ehh…" He clicked his tongue and decided to just make some coffee when his phone range.

"Hello?" He asked, curious. He never got a call this early.

"_Greetings my cute little Inbred." _His heart stopped at the vindictive voice.

"Y-You…" He whispered in disbelief.

"_Oh yes, it really has been a while since I've talked to you directly, now hasn't it? Like…"_

"Four months two weeks and four days." Deidara recited automatically.

"_Awh… Miss me?" _The blonde felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He pushed it down. "_I'm coming in tonight. Be sure to be prepared to please me." _The line went dead. Deidara dropped his phone and felt his eyes water.

Could this really be happening? He leaned on the counter to keep from falling as his knees felt weak. He couldn't deal with this. He really couldn't.

"Morning Brat." Sasori grumbled, walking out of his room. The blonde jumped to attention, feeling himself calm down just by looking at the redheads sleepy face. It was so cute. He still had a red mark on his cheek from the pillow.

"Morning Danna! What would you like for breakfast?" Deidara asked, suddenly filled with the urge to cook. Was it the urge to cook, or the urge to cook for Sasori?

"Food." The redhead ground out, eyes half open. He never was a morning person.

"Bacon and eggs it is." He said without missing a beat, turning to get out the bacon. He then grabbed and pan and turned the stove on, throwing the bacon on without thinking. This snapped Sasori out of it.

"Have you ever even cooked before?" The redhead chuckled. Turning the stove off and going through the cabinets until he found the cooking oil. He handed it to Deidara and rolled his muddy brown eyes.

The blonde blushed sheepishly and turned to continue what he was doing when Sasori popped up next to him with another pan and a few eggs.

"How do you like yours, Brat?" He asked, irritated.

"Scrambled, un!" He said, loving the strange warmth he got from cooking breakfast with Sasori. The redhead chuckled.

"Of course."

The pleasantness even made Deidara forget about the phone call he just had, even if only for a moment…

"Hey, brat, why is your phone on the ground?" Art. The blonde tensed and looked at the small electronic laying abandoned on the tile floor.

"I don't know, un." He lied. "Must've fallen from my pocket." It was lame and he hoped Sasori believed it. The redhead shrugged his shoulders and went back to cooking.

That's right. _He_ was going to be there tonight. Deidara usually dreaded work, but now… Deidara couldn't even stomach the thought. He wished he could slow down time… Or stop it completely. Wasn't that death though?

With a heavy heart he picked up his phone and went back to the bacon, eyes clouded.

* * *

><p>That night, he sat in his bedroom, putting on his make-up, arms numb, heart pounding like crazy. Sasori had left in a hurry about ten minutes before, raging on about how he <em>needed<em> to leave right that second. His boos must be tight asses. Very unlike Deidara's own.

The blonde wondered what kind of job Sasori had. It had to be better than what Deidara was stuck with. He sighed, twisting open his mascara. The man who was coming liked a lot of mascara. He accidentally stabbed his eye and blinked, getting the wet, inky substance all over his eye lid.

"God dammit!" He screamed, throwing the thing down, angry at the world. Why did his life have to be like this? Deidara could've amounted to something. He didn't need to bring a different man home every night. He didn't need to be living in a shitty apartment. He didn't need to do this. He could've been an artist. A paid one. But life wasn't that sweet. He made mistakes.

But hadn't he done his time by now? Shouldn't he be able to call it quits? He just wanted to curl up in his bed and never wake up. He would too. Suicide wasn't a bad option…

However, he felt somehow obligated to Sasori to stay alive. The redhead was now living in his apartment. If he keeled over the redhead would have to leave. He'd be kicked out of the building, again, and it would be Deidara's fault, again.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up the applicator again. He couldn't do that to the redhead. It wasn't right… Yeah, since when had Deidara started doing the right thing? Looking down at the cut on his arm, the blonde forced a smile.

"I need to stop making so many mistakes…" It felt good. It made _him_ feel good to think that somebody relied on him, somebody needed him. It was a foreign sense of pride and responsibility and he loved it. "He needs me." He assured himself. Maybe he could push through the night if he pretended that _he _was Sasori. No… Sasori would never do what that man did. The redhead wasn't capable of doing cruel things.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update! The next chapter will have some plotty goodness! This chapter was still pretty much the build up! XD I hope you enjoyed it! *cough*Woolfy*cough*<p>

Review! -Lunar


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasori sat in his room, painting idly. The blonde had been acting a little odd. He wondered what was wrong, but was still too revenge ridden to actually ask. So what if the blonde was upset? It didn't bother Sasori. Not one bit… Okay. Maybe a little.<p>

The redhead sighed. It was around lunch time and he thought of eating when his black cell phone rang. He tensed and swallowed thickly.

A call this early?

Something had to be wrong. What could it possibly be? He cautiously lifted the device and answered.

"Hello?" He croaked out.

"_Red Scorpion I presum_e." The cool voice said. Sasori began to nod, but rolled his eyes and the stupidity of the gesture.

"Yes."

"_We've gotten word you moved into a new housing area. I was simply verifying. This is Black Weasel._" He was unusually talkative, only increasing the redheads suspicion.

"Sir." Sasori said firmly, awaiting the orders.

"_We believe you are the only one capable of getting in contact with the Moth_." His voice was icy.

"Hn." Sasori clicked his tongue. Something was severely wrong.

_"I see. Come to this address immediately. 7798 Citrus Ln_." The line went dead. Sasori stared at his phone for a moment, in shock. Something serious was going down and he needed to move. With a frantic motion he thrust his phone into his pocket and started digging around under his bed, leaving the painting forgotten.

He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and stormed out of his room.

"I'll be late." He called out to Deidara, though he didn't really know why. He didn't need to give the blonde an explanation, even a rushed one. But he did.

Halfway down the stairs the redhead halted, feeling his stomach lurch.

"Shit." He grumbled, taking the steps two at the time, mouth twisted in a grimace. He cared about the damn brat. He had no idea when or how it happened. But he actually liked the stupid punk.

With a groan, he threw open the building's doors and rushed out to his black car. He needed to get there and he needed to do it fast.

He didn't have time to sit there and mull over this damn affection for the dumbass.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived at the building and quickly leapt from his car and sprinted towards it. The mumbled something repeatedly, flinging the door open and walking inside with determination shining in his eyes.<p>

The first floor of the building was empty, so he went to the stairs and went to the second floor. There he found a single man. The room was dark, but a lamp was on, illuminating the bottom half of his face.

"Red scorpion?" He asked. The redhead nodded, stepping forward, hand leaving the small gun he had hidden in his waistband.

He recognized this man…

"Black Weasel." He answered.

The raven half smiled. "Greetings…. How many years has it been since we've come face to face?" He wondered, thinking of when he first met the redheaded man. Sasori scowled.

"What is this about the Moth?" He spat. The half smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"We've been lying to you, Scorpion." Black Weasel said honestly. "Tonight is the night. Tonight you will learn the truth and then you will do you job." He said. The redhead scowled. He'd been lied to? About what…?

The boy leaned forward so his face was in the light. He had deep black eyes, filled with endless sorry. His skin was a gently ivory, curving lightly down to his soft jaw line.

"My name is Sasuke. I'm well aware that yours is Sasori, as you know." The redhead rolled his eyes, it was stupid to mention that part. However, the black weasel had just revealed his name. This was incredibly serious. Perhaps, this would even be the end of working for this company… "Please have a seat." He gestured in front of the desk and Sasori hesitantly sat.

"You're well aware of the other Codes, yes?" The raven asked, beginning. Sasori nodded. "The Moth, the Butterfly, Black Weasel, Snake, Red Scorpion, and the Inbred." He said, confirming. "Well… What do you believe happened to the Moth?"

"The Moth? He's dead… Long since. He died for the sake of the Butterfly, who was rumored to be very narcissistic and self centered. The Moth took a bullet for the Butterfly… And if memory serves, the Butterfly didn't care much."

"And the Inbred?"

"The Snake entrapped him and forced him to join us. He's called the Inbred because he was related to the Butterfly. Yet not the Moth… So I'm not too sure where that comes from…"

The raven nodded.

"I figured that would be your answer. See, none of that is true." He confessed. Sasori's head snapped up. That was a summed up version of what he'd been told a little after he first joined. What was the point of lying about some meaning story about one of the agents dying?

"The Snake… He did indeed snare the Inbred, but that was only because the Inbred wanted to be closer to the Black Weasel." He looked down, almost shamefully. "The Inbred had virtually nothing to do with the Butterfly… Thing is, the Butterfly wanted the Moth, the Snake wanted the Inbred, and the Inbred wanted the Black Weasel. Two were left. The Moth and you. Red Scorpion. You see… The story is wrong. The Butterfly is not an egotistical ass, but a solemn man who simply wanted to be left alone by others and kill at his will.'

"He was dark and albeit a little cruel. However, after he met the Moth… He changed. He became nicer, more approachable… His desire to kill was drained. The Snake saw this as a hindrance. He decided to take the Moth out. However, the Inbred was friends with the Moth. The Snake couldn't hurt his beloved like that, even if the Inbred had absolutely zero desire for him.'

"The Snake decided he would just kill the Butterfly instead. With him getting so soft, he was becoming nothing but a liability anyway. So, he plotted. Sadly, the Moth discovered this little fact. The Moth had grown to love the Butterfly. So, after hearing the details of his plan, told to him by the Inbred, the Moth went to save his sweetheart. Sadly, he was little too late. The Snake's plan was already in motion. All the Moth could do by that point was sacrifice himself. After the Moth was viciously murdered by the Snake, the Inbred was furious. They had been best friends…. The Moth and him…" The raven looked down, bottom lip shaking a little.

"He was out for blood." The boy said weakly. "However… The Black Weasel had known about everything all along. He couldn't let the one he loved kill like that. A plan of revenge is always sloppy, always heated. He was bound to get caught. So, the Black Weasel made it look like he had been the one to slay the Moth…" He breathed out slowly, s if to calm himself down.

Sasori bit his lip. Was the point in all of this? What did it matter to him now?

"So, even though the Inbred had once loved the Black Weasel… He planned to kill him. The Black Weasel was expecting this and had to find somebody to take his place. You. You, the Red Scorpion, were going to be his replacement. In a sense, you are… Just before he was able to recruit you though, the Inbred murdered him. It was a passionate, brutal murder stained with lies and hate… It was unjust. After the Butterfly found out, he told the Inbred the truth… The Inbred was heartbroken and immeasurably guilty. So, he went forward with the Black Weasel's plan of hiring you. And… The Inbred lost the name and acquired his brothers. He became the Black Weasel. Me. Itachi was the original Black Weasel. I was the original Inbred.'

"The Snake, a man named Orochimaru, left the organization when he found out that I knew the truth. He also found out who had told me. The Butterfly, an innocent boy by the name of Naruto…" Sasori didn't like hearing their names… Somehow it made them more real, more human. "The Snake threatened him and forced him to come with and made the boy start working for him. He also forced a young man to start working as the new Inbred… Even obtained a new Moth. However, these people he's got. They are not assassins. Well… One is. The Moth. The other two? He's turned them into whores." He said that last word with such spite and regret all meshed into one.

"Now then Sasori, there is a reason we chose you. It was just a random happenstance. The original Moth… Was a cousin of yours by the name of Gaara."

Sasori lifted a brow. That brat? He was five years younger than Sasori. Just what kind of kid had he been? To join a company like this at such a young age. Sasori was one nineteen when he joined… The brat had been in before that… Must've been at least younger than fifteen.

"And the new Inbred… It's Deidara." The raven said, knowing of Sasori's current living arrangement.

The redhead gasped, heart skipping a beat. Deidara? He was mixed up in all of this? No way…

"We found out that all four of them will be together tonight. We are planning a rescue. We are to kill the new Moth and the Snake. Your job specifically will be to kill the Snake, and get the new Inbred out of there. Clear?"

Sasori nodded, eyes determined. After he'd been given his mission, there was no stopping him.

* * *

><p>Well there ya have it! This one if full of plotty goodness! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! *cough* Woolfy *cough* Dei's a whore? Not exactly. That word was bit too harsh to really explain what he does. XD He's not a prostitute! ... Or is he? Aaaanyway! Please review and I'll try to get the next on out as soon as possible!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	12. Clarification

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Okay, so apparently the end of the last chapter was confusing. ( I agree. I reread it and got lost) So, I've rewritten it just to clearafy. I put in their names to. And as a side note:

**Moth**: Gaara/?

**Butterfly**: Naruto

**Black Weasel**: Itachi/Sasuke

**Inbred:** Sasuke/Deidara

**Snake**: Orochimaru

**Red Scorpion**: Sasori

The second names are the ones who were renamed that Code. So Sasuke was the original Inbred and Deidara is the second. The identity of the new Moth has yet to be revealed though.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru… He did indeed snare Sasuke, but that was only because Sasuke wanted to be closer to Itachi." He looked down, almost shamefully. "Sasuke had virtually nothing to do with Naruto… Thing is, Naruto wanted Gaara, Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, and Sasuke wanted Itachi. Two were left. Gaara and you. Red Scorpion. You see…. Gaara was just a solemn man who simply wanted to be left alone by others and kill at his will.'<p>

"He was dark and albeit a little cruel. However, after he met Naruto… He changed. He became nicer, more approachable… His desire to kill was drained. Orochimaru saw this as a hindrance. He decided to take Naruto out. However, Sasuke was good friends with Gaara. Orochimaru couldn't hurt his beloved like that, even if Sasuke had absolutely zero desire for him.'

"Orochimaru decided he would just kill Naruto instead. He was the cause of Gaara getting so soft, anyway. So, he plotted. Sadly, Gaara discovered this little fact. Gaara had grown to love Naruto. So, after hearing the details of his plan, told to him by Sasuke, Gaara went to save his sweetheart. Sadly, he was little too late. Orochimaru's plan was already in motion. All Gaara could do by that point was sacrifice himself. After Gaara was viciously murdered by Orochimaru, Sasuke was furious. They had been best friends…. Gaara and him…" The raven looked down, bottom lip shaking a little.

"He was out for blood." The boy said weakly. "However… Itachi had known about everything all along. He couldn't let the one he loved kill like that. A plan of revenge is always sloppy, always heated. He was bound to get caught. So, Itachi made it look like he had been the one to slay Gaara…" He breathed out slowly, s if to calm himself down.

Sasori bit his lip. Was the point in all of this? What did it matter to him now?

"So, even though Sasuke had once loved Itachi… He planned to kill him. Itachi was expecting this and had to find somebody to take his place. You. You, the Red Scorpion, were going to be his replacement. In a sense, you are… Just before he was able to recruit you though, Sasuke murdered him. It was a passionate, brutal murder stained with lies and hate… It was unjust. After Naruto found out, he told Sasuke the truth… Sasuke was heartbroken and immeasurably guilty. So, he went forward with Itachi's plan of hiring you. And… Sasuke lost the name and acquired his brothers. He became the Black Weasel. Me. Itachi was the original Black Weasel. I was the original Inbred.'

* * *

><p>I really hope that cleared somethings up! If you still have any questions, please leave a review and I'll try to help you out!<p>

Review! -Lunar


	13. Nothing But a Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!~ and I am gaining no profit by writing this story!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Deidara drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, adjusting the strap on his high heel with his free hand. He just wanted the night to be over already. He frowned. It felt like there was a snake constricting around his stomach.<p>

It was sickening.

Still, if he did show up… Deidara knew he'd be severally injured or even killed by his bosses hit man. That's right, he knew about him. Naruto had told Deidara a lot about his boss. Things he probably shouldn't know.

See, one day Deidara asked about the whisker-like scars on the boys face. Turns out their boss had caused them. He'd sliced open Naruto's face with a poison tipped blade. That's why Nartuo was working for him. Their boss gave him just enough of the antidote weekly to keep him alive, but never enough to fully eradicate the poison. It was terribly cruel.

Naruto sawys he has something to live for. He can't throw his life away and let the poison kill him. He claims his life has meaning… That kind of self-importance was something Deidara could never quite wrap his mind around. He wondered, frequently, just what it was that made Naruto have such stock in his own life.

The blonde never told him.

Of course, with Sasori depending on the long-haired boy, he could somewhat understand a little better. But, as far as Deidara knew, Naruto lived alone.

The blonde had also informed Deidara hat their boss was an extremely dangerous and powerful man. Deidara had already known that though… The man reeked of death.

With a sigh, the blonde parked his car and slowly got out, pulling his skirt down to be sure it covered his ass. He walked quickly to the back of the building and entered. It was quit. Nobody spoke and Naruto didn't run up to greet him like he usually did.

However, Deidara knew it would be like this. It didn't come as a surprise, ust another thing his boss could do without even trying. With a groan, he sat down in his area and looked at Naruto, who happened to have the spot next to him. This is where they met after all.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

"Dei…" The blonde said sadly. "He wants to see you… _You_!" His voice shook with worry and… anger? "In the… _special room_."

Deidara's breath caught in his throat. Why him?

With shaky legs, he silently wobbled ove to the door and went out into the main floor. He heard a few catcalls and wolf whistles, but ignored them, walking numbly to the 'special room.' He licked his dry lips and pushed the door open. Inside, the walls were all covered in this odd, cheap-looking, shiny material. Save for the wall opposing the door, instead, there was a floor-to-ceiling mirror, reflecting the cruel face of the man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

The long haired man's tongue shot out and he waggled it before licking his lips slowly.

"Did you know?" His silky voice cooed. "This room os sound proof. Both ways." He waved his pale hand, beckoning Deidara to him. "That means we can't hear them…" Deidara soullessly obeyed, " but more importantly, they can't hear us. " He smirked cruelly.

Deidara stood before him, heart pounding erratically. This man had instilled sucha strong fear in him by simple rumors, but having him sitting in front of the blood. It made his blood run cold, dragging that fear to the surface.

The man undid his pants and shoved his hand below the waistband, pulling out his dick. He licked his lips again and started at the blonde coldly. It sent horrid shivers up Deidara's spine.

"On your knees." He demanded. Deidara felt that snake around his gut tighten. He dropped down. The man fisted a handful of Deidara's soft blonde hair. The next command made the boy's stomach sink and writhe. With all this twisting and flopping, he was going to be ill.

"Suck." It was a cold, brutal thing.

The boy looked up at the horrid man. For that's what Deidara truly was. Nothing but a boy. Who was he kidding? Bringing a different man home every night? Pretending to be an artist? Telling himself he had a chance with Sasori?

What kind of idiot had he been?

To honestly think that he mattered, that the redhead relied on him… He was so stupid! This was what he really was. He was trash, vermin, garbage. He had no future, no worth. He was nothing but a piece of shit. How dare he even think he meant something? He shouldn't cry in the shower, what did it matter? Nobody was there to see the tears anyway. He shouldn't cut his thighs, nobody would see them on his wrist anyway. Even if they did, nobody would care.

Nobody cared.

He wished, desperately, that he could just grow up already. He didn't want to be a child anymore. He wanted to be an adult. He wanted to be treated like one. Not a damn person respected him enough. His achievements went by unnoticed… Nobody was there to congratulate him. He was neglected, abandoned. Nobody respected him. Hell, Sasori called him brat all the time. Maybe there was something to that…

Maybe he was just a brat.

Who was he to say? Who was he? He'd avoided the thought, running from the answer like a small child. Always so childish. He didn't want to deal with adult issues… Yet, he wanted to be respected like one? Still another way in which he was immature. Why did he have to have these qualities? Why did he have to be? Was he really so self centered he couldn't even grace the world with his absence?

How cruel of him.

He really didn't matter. He really wasn't important. He was nothing but a small, immature, stupid, disrespected, disrespect_ful _brat.

So, the small child opened his baby blues wide, tears threatening to fall, and took the Snake's length in.

* * *

><p>So yeah... that was short, but heavy! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, in case you still haven't guess, Deidara's profession will be revealed in the next chapter in a slightly comical way, just to lighten up the story, because it will be pretty dark for a while. But, those of you who are my regular readers, know that's just how I write!<p>

**Review!** -Lunar


	14. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasori stood by what he believed. The butterfly was filth, garbage, trash. It thinks it can do just whatever the hell it wants! It thinks it can walk all over people and everything will be just peachy bloody keen! With a huff, the redhead man, loaded his gun. How dare the Butterfly join the Snake after what he did to the Moth. Why would he just team up with the damn Snake?<p>

Sasuke had said that the Moth, or rather Gaara, and the Butterfly, Naruto, were in love. So why would Naruto do that to Gaara? Dead or not… It was still cruel.

Filthy, filthy Butterfly.

With a scowl, the redhead slammed his car door shut, pulling his duffle bag along with him. So his job was simply to take out the Snake and save Deidara. Sasuke said he'd take care of the new Moth and the Butterfly. He thought, almost happily, that the raven would kill Naruto for betraying Gaara. Sasuke's best friend.

He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about things like that. He needed to focus on his mission. He needed to retrieve his blonde roommate.

He licked his dry lips and walked around to the back of the building, aiming his grappling gun. With a grin he pulled the trigger and began scaling the side of the building.

He wondered, what kind of place this was and why Deidara would be here. He didn't take the time to look at the name of the place, he just wanted to get to the blonde… In this weird, almost desperate kind of way.

It was his understanding that the Snake would be with the blonde. He had no idea why he came to that conclusion, but he did. And it made him extremely anxious for no particular reason. He couldn't explain his feelings and he really didn't have the time to sort it out. It was ten o' clock and time to get to work. Sasori had no idea where he would find the Snake so he figured he's simple walk right in. Though he preferred the back, so that nobody would notice his entrance.

With that mindset, Sasori clutched the strap of his duffle bag, licked his dry lips, and opened the roof door. Loud music hit his ears and he frowned, curiosity peeked. He took each step slowly, brows furrowed. Finally, he believed, he'd reached the bottom floor just as his black cell phone vibrated. His hand shot down to pull it out of his pocket.

"Red Scorpion." He said, wondering just what in the hell the call could be about because he was in the middle of a job.

"Exit that door, take an immediate left, walk until you reach a black door. He's in there." Then the line went dead.

Sasori stared at his phone. That wasn't Sasuke's voice. Could it be a trap? Perhaps Sasuke was taken down and the New Moth, or Naruto called. Well… What other choice did he have? Just wander around with a gun and hope the Snake came to him?

This was his best bet. Even if it was a trap, he could handle himself, he knew. Putting his faith in Sasuke, the redhead opened the door and stormed to the left, taking no note of the sultry men prancing around on poles and the women and men in the audience howling with joy.

Sasori found the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Ah… Good little Inbred." A sickeningly sweet voice cooed. Sasori felt his stomach twist at the sound. Inbred…? Wasn't that what Sasuke had said Deidara's code name was?

The redhead focused to hear more.

"See? This is all you're good for. Taking orders. You're mine. You belong to- Ah!" The voice moaned loudly and Sasori's eyes widened in anger. What the hell was going on? He felt his short fuse go out and he pulled the gun from his bag, slipping a second into his belt, behind his back.

The redhead took a few steps back and leapt forward, kicking the door open. It slammed against the wall, and Sasori held out his hand to protect himself from backlash. The Snake was facing the doorway and he grinned maliciously. Sasori tilted his head to the left.

"Oh, pet? I believe we have a guest. Care to take care oh him?" Deidara pulled the man's member from his mouth, and still not facing the door, pulled the gun from his back, spun, and pulled the trigger. Without ever seeing the man's face.

The redhead, already jumping into action, as soon as he'd seen the blonde, woman he assumed, take her mouth away from the Snake's cock, he'd moved to the other side of the room. The blonde glared and turned, looking for the intruder.

Sasori's mouth fell wide open. That was… That was Deidara. That was his Deidara this filthy Snake was talking down to. That was his Deidara who had his mouth on his man's dick in his mouth. That was his Deidara with tears running down his cheeks, eyes voice of emotion. That was his Deidara this Snake had scarred. That was _his _Deidara.

The sight before him made bile rise in his throat and his rage became uncontrollable.

But it was a wild, crazy angry. No. It was the truly scary mad. Where the angered person stood perfectly still, expressionless, and completely calm. He didn't move a muscle.

"Down, brat." Was all he said. Deidara immediately recognized his voice and his eyes came back to life and his mouth fell open.

"Shoot this man!" The Snake yelled, confused at why the blonde had this sort of reaction. Confused as to why his Moth hadn't come in yet. Was he slacking?

Deidara shook his head, trembling. Why was Sasori here? Why did he have a gun?

The redhead thought back to when he'd first met the blonde and he still had his own apartment. He thought back to when he'd vowed to get revenge on the man. To destroy him. But now, after seeing this, seeing that look, he wanted nothing more than to save him. In fact, every cell in his being was compelling him to protect Deidara.

The redhead took three strong steps forward and put the barrel of his gun to Orochimaru's head.

"Listen and listen good, vermin," he spat, in the most heinous voice he knew, "you've wronged him, you've wronged Gaara, you've wronged Sasuke and probably many others. But none of that matters. Know why? Because you've wronged me. That boy is my property. You mistreated him and now it's my problem."

He grinned viciously.

"I've been ordered to kill you, but don't misunderstand. That's no where near the real reason as to why I'm going to pull this trigger. It's not because you deserve it. I'm not some righteous vigilante set out to do good in the world where police don't dare to step. It's not because of some vendetta I now have against you for crossing Gaara and Itachi. Not at all. See, it's just because…"

Sasori bent down to whisper into the Snakes ear. The pale man's golden eyes widened and he started shaking. The redhead straightened and pulled the trigger. Zero hesitation. Blood and gray matter splattered on the floor and the wall opposite Sasori. The corpse slumped forward and fell to the floor. Deidara stared at the body.

Sasori watched him closely, carefully, to gauge his reaction. He was clearly a trained killer so seeing a dead body shouldn't shock him. The blonde's eyes changed. They brightened, somehow became more… innocent.

And then he did it. He began laughing. Sasori stared at him for a moment before chuckling lightly. He shook his head and grabbed the blonde, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. He, of course, had a silencer on his gun, as any proper assassin would, and the loud music covered the rest of the commotion. So they had nothing to worry about for the time being.

The walked out and Sasori looked to Deidara.

"A strip club? Really, brat?" He teased. The blonde smiled, looking incredibly relieved. He knew things weren't okay, he knew he still needed to be nervous, he knew things weren't over, but, for now, he could relax. Because that man was dead. Gone. Finally.

"Shit!" A familiar voice rang out. Sasori turned to see a pissed of Sasuke standing there with a bespectacled man beside him, breathing heavily. "You're suppose to be dead!" He ground out.

"What?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Why didn't Orochi have Deidara kill you?" He spat. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" He asked, recognizing the man. "You haven't shown up for work in weeks!" He said.

The redhead eye's widened and things suddenly clicked. No wonder that story sounded so very unbelievable. It wasn't true…

"Sasuke!" A new voice screamed, the raven spun to glare at his former best friend and current arch enemy.

"Naruto…" He smirked.

Sasori bit his lip. No. This was suppose to be over. Suppose to be done with. But now things had to get complicated.

Sasori whipped out his gun and pointed it at Sasuke. It's what his instinct told him to do. Sasuke was working for Orochimaru all along…

The man with the glasses and silver hair pulled out his own and aimed it at Sasori. Deidara's protective instinct kicked in and he aimed his own at the man.

Sasuke finally took notice and took his own at to target Deidara when Naruto glared and snarled, pointing his at Sasuke.

"Don't shoot!" A man from far away yelled. "If any of you shoot, nobody wins." It warned.

Sasuke wavered.

"What's going on?" Deidara whispered to Sasori. The redhead bit his lip in thought. What could all this mean? Why was he tied up in it? By extension, why Deidara?

"Thing's are about to get complicated." The redhead offered, taking a small step to the left, blocking part of Deidara's body.

"Sasuke… Why?" The new man asked. "After everything I gave you. Was power truly so important? Important enough to slaughter your own flesh and blood?" The redhead asked. Sasuke snarled.

"Of course it was. This man needs to die!" The raven yelled, pointing at Sasori. The redhead blinked.

"What, un?" Demanded Deidara. He was… He was going to… He was going to take my position." The raven said carefully. "I couldn't be usurped like that! I just couldn't! I was number one, and this… this trash was going to outdo me?"

"No!" The short redhead said dully. "He wasn't going to."

"I'm lost…" Sasori mumbled.

"You were going to what, un?"

"Hell if I know…" The redhead said, keeping his hands steadily locked on Sasuke.

"I can see you're confused Sasori…" The short male stepped forward from the shadows, revealing his light sea foam green eyes, fiery red hair, and deep maroon tattoo on his forehead. "My name is Gaara. I was your mentor. Didn't you ever wonder why you were such a good shot from day one? Why we would recruit you at all?"

Sasori shook his head no.

"Muscle memory. You were trained by me for three years… You were the best… You were going to be the leader. Until the… incident."

"Incident?"

"You were in a car crash. You had a serious concussion and.. Frontal lobe damage." The redhead looked down, saddened. "You lost your memory of the last three and a half years. The doctor said that when you woke up, you were so shocked from the reality of losing that much time, you refused. Imagining your own memories. Filling in the blanks…"

"Now is not the time for this!" Naruto yelled.

"No shit!" Sasuke yelled.

"But… What about the whole story with Gaara and Naruto and Itachi?"

"Fabrications to get you to do what he wanted." Gaara supplied. The redhead shook his head. No that wasn't it… That couldn't have been it.

"No." He voiced. "If he'd just given me the order to kill Orochimaru, I would've done it without question, there was no need for that story!" He insisted. Perhaps… It was guilt that drove him to tell that story? Maybe that's what he wished had happened… Was he really in love with Itachi? But Gaara had said that Sasuke killed him for power…

Could it be…?

"Orochimaru wanted Sasuke… so he promised him power if he killed his brother. His one true love… That way he would be his… So he did. For power because he was afraid. He was terrified that we would be deemed weaker than the rest. We didn't like that…" Naurto whispered in a broken voice. "So we exiled them… The rest you know I think."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. That was so simple… Why did things get so complicated? The redhead looked down. So Sasuke wanted him dead? Was it possible… Did he blame Sasori for his brothers death?

Well then, he knew exactly what he had to do. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the gun was shot from his hand, Gaara glaring at him furiously.

"I said not to shoot!" He screamed, but it was too late. The domino had been knocked. Naruto shot at Sasuke, but merely nicked his bicep. The raven shot at Sasori, but missed entirely as he shot his gun the exact moment he was shot, throwing his aim off.

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes and shot at Deidara. The man smirked and licked his lips. How dare the blonde not protect Orochimaru! Deidara, panicked and shot his own gun, but the bullet went astray just like Sasuke's and hit no one.

Sasori, in a fierce moment of panic, leapt in front of Deidara, the bullet hitting him instead of his beloved blonde.

That's right. Beloved. He'd somehow managed to gain feelings for the brat. The redhead laid on the floor, in a daze, eyes blurry.

"Dammit… This hurts…" He laughed humorlessly. He heard some sort of scream and another bullter being fired before everything was silent and he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Danna… No! No! I just got you, un!"

"Heh… Quit yelling, brat… You've always been so loud…" He wheezed. "I killed him because I love you y'know… You little brat… Making me love you…" He shook his head and leaned into the blonde's warmth, feeling tears sprinkle his face.

"No! No… Danna! No, un! … Please live!" Deidara begged. The blonde felt the redhead slipping from his grasp due to all the blood. He's been shot in the chest, he was dying.

Everybody watched silently, none daring to move. The two bodies laying on the ground before them was enough. Deidara's cries cutting through their ears like blades.

"Danna!"

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the SUPER late update! First, my computer crashed, then I had finals and it was just this BIG thing! But now finally things are up and running agian!I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sounds Like the Beginning probably only has one more to go! Yes! The other person who was shot in the parking lot will be revealed next chapter! As this one was Sasori's view and he couldn't very well tell who it was!<p>

**Please review! -Lunar**


	15. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh, pet? I believe we have a guest. Care to take care oh him?" That was an order, not a request, and the blonde knew that. So, Deidara pulled the man's member from his mouth, and, still not facing the door, pulled the gun from his back, spun, and pulled the trigger. Without ever seeing the man's face.<p>

He frowned fiercely, whoever it was, they were clearly skilled. They'd managed to move before he'd even turned. He looked to his left and right, trying to spot the intruder.

"Down, brat." He heard. That… No… Could that really be, Sasori? But then why…? Why was Sasori here? Why was he able to avoid the shot from earlier? Just who exactly was Sasori?

Though, did that really matter right now? As he saw it, the redhead had just saved him from sure rape. He was thankful, moreover, he was _hopeful. _

"Shoot this man!" The Snake yelled, confused at why the blonde had this sort of reaction. Deidara shook his head. Why Sasori was there didn't matter to him, why he had a gun, didn't matter to him. Sasori was here. And that's what counted.

Deidara watched the redhead take three strong steps forward and put the barrel of his gun to Orochimaru's head.

"Listen and listen good, vermin," he spat, in the most heinous voice Deidara had every heard, "you've wronged him, you've wronged Gaara, you've wronged Sasuke and probably many others. But none of that matters. Know why? Because you've wronged me. That boy is my property. You mistreated him and now it's my problem."

His… property? Since when? Just what exactly was Sasori saying? Deidara was nobody's property! He almost chuckled. Yeah right… He hadn't had such a mindset in so many years… Nonetheless… Sasori seemed to have said it in an affectionate way…

"I've been ordered to kill you, but don't misunderstand. That's no where near the real reason as to why I'm going to pull this trigger. It's not because you deserve it. I'm not some righteous vigilante set out to do good in the world where police don't dare to step. It's not because of some vendetta I now have against you for crossing Gaara and Itachi. Not at all. See, it's just because…"

What? Ordered? By whom? Again it begged the question, just who in the hell was this man? Deidara watched him carefully and read his lips as the redhead whispered in his boss's ear.

'…_you pissed me off.'_

The blonde's eyebrows rose. It was an odd thing to say, it held such little emotion but such a strong impact. To kill just because Orochimaru angered him, without having any valid or true reason… Not that Sasori didn't, as he previously said, it was an order. But that wasn't why he was doing it. And that was the kicker.

The redhead straightened and pulled the trigger. Zero hesitation. Blood and gray matter splattered on the floor and the wall opposite Sasori.

The corpse slumped forward and fell to the floor. Deidara stared at the body. It was sudden, it was shocking, but it had happened.

Orochimaru was dead. There was no pleading, no last words, nothing. Just he was living one moment and the next he wasn't. But, this was an everyday occurrence to Deidara. He saw men murdered left and right, he himself had killed before. Yet, there was something different about this one. This man had control over a large part of his life, and now.. Well now he was dead.

What did this mean for Deidara? Was he actually, finally free? That mistake he'd made all those years ago. Believing Orochimaru's lies. Trusting him, hanging off of his every word and jumping at the chance to work with him, though in actuality he worked for him. Despite what the mnan had promise.d It was awful and it was terrible. Everynight he came to work he left with some strange man on his arm. Every morning he woke up hating himself.

Every day he contemplated suicide all because of that man. And now... Now he was free. It was incredible.

But Deidara still knew about Kabuto and Sasuke. Would they just let him walk? He knew Naruto would let him go, hell, he'd try and join him. But the other two? What kind of hell would he have to go through with them now that their dear sweet lover was gone? Kabuto…

Orochimaru was a sick and twisted man, but Kabuto loved him nonetheless and Deidara knew that. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. After all, they had been working together for quite some time. Though Kabuto wasn't a stripper like Deidara. No. He was security. The blonde wished he could've had a job like that instead. Perhaps now though, he could do something better. Something that didn't make him feel so used and cheap.

He really could. The blonde's eyes lightened and he cracked a smile. A single bullet. That's was all it took to free him. To make his life so much better. And with that thought, the blonde started giggled before breaking out into full on laughter.

Sasori shook his head and grabbed the blonde, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. They walked out and the redhead looked to Deidara

"A strip club? Really, brat?" He teased. The blonde smiled, looking incredibly relieved.

"Shit!" A familiar voice rang out. Sasori turned to see a pissed of Sasuke standing there with a bespectacled man beside him, breathing heavily. "You're suppose to be dead!" He ground out.

"What?" Sasori asked, looking confused.

"Why didn't Orochi have Deidara kill you?" He spat. The blonde's eyes widened. What? Sasuke wanted Sasori to die… But why? Did they know each other…? What the hell…

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" He asked, his coworker. "You haven't shown up for work in weeks!" He said.

"Sasuke!" A new voice screamed, the raven spun to glare at his former best friend and current arch enemy.

"Naruto…" Sasuke smirked.

Sasori whipped out his gun and pointed it at Sasuke.

Kabuto pulled out his own and aimed it at Sasori. Deidara's protective instinct kicked in and he aimed his own at the man. He didn't care if Kabuto was his coworker, or that he was still feeling pity for the man's loss.

Sasuke finally took notice and took his own at to target Deidara when Naruto glared and snarled, pointing his at Sasuke.

"Don't shoot!" A man from far away yelled. "If any of you shoot, nobody wins." It warned.

Sasuke wavered.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara whispered to Sasori. The redhead bit his lip in thought. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if Sasori even really knew any of these people.

"Thing's are about to get complicated." The redhead offered, taking a small step to the left, blocking part of Deidara's body. Deidara found the gesture to be extremely comforting, even in this situation.

"Sasuke… Why?" The new man asked. "After everything I gave you. Was power truly so important? Important enough to slaughter your own flesh and blood?" The redhead asked. Sasuke snarled.

"Of course it was. This man needs to die!" The raven yelled, pointing at Sasori. The redhead blinked.

"What, un?" Demanded Deidara.

"He was… He was going to… He was going to take my position." The raven said carefully. "I couldn't be usurped like that! I just couldn't! I was number one, and this… this trash was going to outdo me?"

"No!" The short redhead said dully. "He wasn't going to."

"I'm lost…" Sasori mumbled.

"You were going to what, un?"

"Hell if I know…" The redhead said, keeping his hands steadily locked on Sasuke.

"I can see you're confused Sasori…" The short male stepped forward from the shadows, revealing his light sea foam green eyes, fiery red hair, and deep maroon tattoo on his forehead. "My name is Gaara. I was your mentor. Didn't you ever wonder why you were such a good shot from day one? Why we would recruit you at all?"

Sasori shook his head no.

"Muscle memory. You were trained by me for three years… You were the best… You were going to be the leader. Until the… incident."

"Incident?"

"You were in a car crash. You had a serious concussion and.. Frontal lobe damage." The redhead looked down, saddened. "You lost your memory of the last three and a half years. The doctor said that when you woke up, you were so shocked from the reality of losing that much time, you refused. Imagining your own memories. Filling in the blanks…"

"Now is not the time for this!" Naruto yelled.

"No shit!" Sasuke yelled.

"But… What about the whole story with Gaara and Naruto and Itachi?"

"Fabrications to get you to do what he wanted." Gaara supplied. The redhead shook his head.

"No." He voiced. "If he'd just given me the order to kill Orochimaru, I would've done it without question, there was no need for that story!" He insisted.

"Orochimaru wanted Sasuke… so he promised him power if he killed his brother. His one true love… That way he would be his… So he did. For power because he was afraid. He was terrified that we would be deemed weaker than the rest. We didn't like that…" Naurto whispered in a broken voice. "So we exiled them… The rest you know I think."

Deidara was now officially lost. This was all complicated and way too much drama for him to focus on. All he really got from that was Sasuke wanted Sasori dead, Sasori was a trained assassin, and had memory loss. So, what did all that really mean, if anything?

Suddenly, Deidara was ripped from his thoughts when a shot was heard and he saw blood splatter in front of him. The blonde panicked and watching Sasori's face twist in pain, clutching his wrist.

"I said not to shoot!" Gaara screamed, but it was too late. The domino had been knocked. Naruto shot at Sasuke, but merely nicked his bicep. The raven shot at Sasori, but missed entirely as he shot his gun the exact moment he was shot, throwing his aim off.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and shot at Deidara. The man smirked and licked his lips. How dare the blonde not protect Orochimaru! Deidara, panicked and shot his own gun, but the bullet went astray just like Sasuke's and hit no one. He couldn't belive that Kabuto had actually shot at him!

Sasori, in a fierce moment of panic, leapt in front of Deidara, the bullet hitting him instead of his beloved blonde.

Deidara's eyes widened largely and he felt his heart stop. K-Kabuto… The man he'd known for years. The man he'd laughed with, talking with. The man to whom he'd felt sympathy for… Just shot his Danna. In a flurry of experienced movements, Deidara snatched the gun from behind Sasori's back, which he'd seen earlier as they were walking out.

He aimed at Kabuto and shot, without thinking twice. The movements were automatic, registered, and executed. The silver haired man howled out in pain as the bullet when through his abdomen. Deidara knew he'd hit the man's diaphragm, he'd be dead soon.

"Dammit… This hurts…" Sasori laughed humorlessly. Deidara bent down and lifted the redhead up into his lap.

"Danna… No! No! I just got you, un!" The blonde pleaded, feeling his eyes water.

"Heh… Quit yelling, brat… You've always been so loud…" He wheezed. "I killed him because I love you y'know… You little brat… Making me love you…" He shook his head and leaned into the blonde's warmth, tears sprinkling his face.

Deidara shook his head no and rocked back and forth. Gaara was already moving, he called the ambulance and ordered Naruto to carry Kabuto's body away. Deidara saw frantic movement somewhere in his peripheral, but none of that mattered.

He just sat there and rocked, holding his Danna close to his body.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." He chanted, petting the redhead's silky hair.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the blonde was pacing the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for Sasori to be let out of surgery. He paced and paced and paced until he finally saw a doctor walking toward him. The blonde felt his mouth grow dry by the solemn look on the man's face. His heart stopped beating and his breath stopped coming.<p>

He wiped his sweaty palms on his bloodied jeans and looked at the man expectantly.

"Mr. Iwa?" He questioned. I nodded my head numbly. He licked his lips and looked down. "We managed to restart his heart and he's alive… But I'm afraid he's in a coma… We're not sure when he'll wake up… If ever. I'm sorry." He said, patting Deidara on the shoulder.

The blonde felt his legs grow numb and he fell to the ground just as a policeman was approaching him. The blonde was sure the officer was trying to speak with him but the man couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything, it was as if time had stopped. All he could hear was his own heartbeat.

_Tha-dum, tha-dum, tha-dum._

Could all of this really be happening? He wanted so desperately for this to all be some terrible dream, no nightmare. If it were but a dream he'd be in Sasori's arms right now, they'd be kissing and smiling. And everything would be right in the world.

"Deidara!" He heard that. It was familiar. It was…

"Naruto?" The blonde man looked up to see his best friend staring at him helplessly.

"Is Sasori…?" Deidara shook his head no.

"No… He's not dead, Naruto… But he's in a coma… Why? Why is he in a coma Naruto?" The blue eyed beauty demanded of his friend. "Why the hell did he have to go into a coma?" He felt tears rise but he shoved them down, refusing them. He would not show weakness, he would not allow himself to accept sorrow. For if he did… It would mean he'd acknowledged losing Sasori…

But he hadn't lost him yet. There was still a chance. Still a possibility of his Danna waking up. That's why he didn't cry. That's what he clung to.

His friend pulled him close and pet his hair.

"You'll be okay…" He promised, trying to sound sure. The blonde looked over to his redheaded boyfriend, currently speaking with the police officer. What would Naruto do if he lost Gaara? He couldn't handle it. Let alone a coma. That, in some ways was worse. Because Naruto would know that Gaara was alive, that he could be directly in front of Naruto, but the blonde couldn't kiss him, wouldn't hear his voice, and would never see that smile… That rare, small little smile he got when Naruto drew it out of him.

But now, his best friend was facing that exact terrifying fate.

"You love him don't you?" Naruto asking knowingly. Deidara was acting the precise way Naurto would if he were in fact put in that situation

The blonde quivered and nodded solemnly. It wasn't just the redhead's looks anymore. Deidara had developed feelings for the redhead, he didn't know when or how, but something about Sasori just… hit Deidara in a way nothing else could. He did. He really did love Sasori.

"_I love him…"_

* * *

><p><em>Fin~<em>

Yes, that really is the end. Awful, I know. Xd But don't fret! I will have the Epilogue up soon enough! Please look forward to that! But, as it stands now, the story is done! I hope you enjoyed it and the Epilogue should be out in the next couple of weeks or so...Or sooner. I don't really know, but I HAVE already started writing it!

_Review! -Lunar_


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

**WARNING: LEMON**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deidara hummed lightly, walking through the isles of his favourite art store, browsing through the clay. He didn't have that much money because he was still paying Sasori's medical bils, and he dropped out of college so he had to get a mediocre job. He even contemplated pulling the plug on Sasori once. Only once, and he never entertained the thought again.<p>

How many years had it been since Sasori first entered his coma…? Four? Five? It had all been a blur. Just a big painful blue all meshed together into this giant blob of loss. Just thinking about his beloved sitting alone in that bed… It gave him chills.

Beloved… Hm… He may have been a little eager to jump to the conclusion that he loved Sasori four odd years ago. But still, he felt something strong… He felt something right.

The blonde felt his phone buzz and he pulled the cheap device out.

"You've reached Deidara, un. How may I assist you today?" He asked. That phrase drilled into his head due to his long-term job at Wal-Mart.

"By getting your skinny little ass home." A deep, velvety voice cooed from the other end. Deidara rolled his baby blue eyes.

"I think you have the wrong number." He tried.

"I most certainly do not." The voice was quick to argue.

"You do. For you see, my ass is in no way 'skinny'. It's actually quite bubbly and cute, un." He giggled.

"I can't seem to really remember. Perhaps you should rush home and let me check that out." The voice chuckled lightly and Deidara felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Be home soon, love you, un." The blonde quickly said, hanging up and rushing out of the store, forgetting all about the clay he wanted to buy. That's right, it had been about four or five years since Sasori fell into that terrible coma, and about six months since he'd recovered. Deidara may have been quick to say that he loved the redhead, but now he knew it was true.

They still lived together, but now slept in the same room. Because of Deidara taking the time to find a new job and whatnot, he got pretty far behind on the medical bill and that's why he was still paying them. But life was good. In fact, life was great.

The blonde pulled up to his familiar apartment building and rushed up to his home, knowing an impatient Danna was waiting for him. He thrust the door open, locking it behind him.

"Danna, I'm home!" He called. No answer. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, knowing damn well where his Danna was. He made a beeline for their bedroom, slowly opening the door. Sasori lay there, a wide grin on his face.

Deidara couldn't help but smile happily. He still couldn't quite get used to seeing the love of his life smile at him when he walked into the room.

The scene was so very familiar, yet something was different. Something was off. Sasori's eyes were open. He walked over to the bed, shrugging off his jacket.

"You took too long, Dei." The redhead chuckled lightly, yanking his blonde down on top of him. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Danna. One day I'll master the art of instant teleportation. But as it stands, I've yet to find a way to bend the laws of physics." The blonde nuzzled his Danna's neck sweetly.

"Try harder." Sasori flipped Deidara so he was laying defenselessly under him. The blonde swallowed thickly, cheeks reddening. The redhead leaned down to place gently kisses on his lovers forehead, making a trail all the way down to his soft, pink lips.

The blonde responded almost automatically, kissing Sasori slowly at first, but then gradually moving into a more passionate kiss, a teeth gnashing and lip bruising kiss. Sasori ran his hands through the blonde's locks, yanking out his ponytail, keeping their lips locked.

Deidara couldn't help but moan into the kiss, feeling his need not so subtle press against Sasori's thigh. The redhead chuckled.

"That didn't take long, huh brat?" Deidara's cheeks warmed and he pouted.

"It's not my fault! How could I re-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Sasori's mouth. The redheads warm tongue slid over Deidara's and they fought briefly for dominance, the redhead's slick muscle quickly winning. Sasori used the kiss as a distraction the expertly unbotton the blonde's pant and yank them down to his ankles.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped as the cool air hit his pulsing member. The redhead chucked, lightly trailing his fingers up and down the blonde's length. Deidara trembled slightly, bucking his hips forward. "D-Danna…" The blonde whined.

"What is it, Brat?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip, looking hesitantly into his Danna's eyes.

"Please… Stop teasing me and hurry up." He rasped.

Sasori could do nothing more but oblige his wish. He ran two of his fingers over the blonde's tip, collecting as much precum as he could. Deciding was enough, though his impatience may have beguiled his judgment, the redhead jammed one finger into the blonde's hole.

"Danna!"

Sasori smiled, knowing that it didn't hurt, as he was already relatively stretched from the last several weeks. He slowly slid his finger in and out, stretching as much as he could before shoving in a second finger, scissoring them frantically. The blonde's eyes watered, perhaps in pain?

"Danna! Fucking hurry your dick up!" Sasori laughed, rolling his eyes. He spat on his left hand, keeping his right working Deidara, putting in the last finger. He rubbed the saliva on his member, getting it as slick as he could with the makeshift lube. (They'd used it all up a few days ago and still haven't gotten any more.)

He slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, after relishing in Deidara's pathetic whimpers. The redhead groaned, the heat from Deidara's walls almost being enough to make him cum right then and there.

"Finally!" The blonde moaned out furiously

Sasori clicked his tongue. He started moving slowly, sliding in and out. He'd pull nearly all the way out, leaving the tip in, then slam back in, every time his beloved blonde howling in ecstasy.

"F-Faster! Ugn!" He begged. Sasori nodded, thrusting in faster, hiking Deidara's ankle over his shoulder, plowing into the boy. "AH!" He screamed. Bingo. Sasori had found it. Now he really would go faster.

He slammed in deeper and watched Deidara's eyes widen. His face red and sweaty, Sasori stared at him, smiling happily.

"You're so beautiful…"

"Ugnn!" Was all he could say in response. Sasori chuckled when Deidara's tried to muffle his moans with him hands, to no avail of course.

"Hnn!" The redhead let out a moan himself, grabbing onto Deidara's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Deidara bucked his hips wildly, feeling a searing heat pool in his gut.

"D-Danna… I c-can't. I can't!" Deidara's voice was straining and that cued Sasori to go faster. The blonde howled out, releasing all over his stomach, his hole clenching around Sasori's member. Sasori thrust a few more times before releasing himself and moaning loudly.

"Deidara!" He called. The blonde was breathing heavily and Sasori collapsed on top of him.

"I-I love you, Danna." He said, flopping his tired arm over Sasori. The redhead rolled off of his blonde, cringing as he pulled out of Deidara's heat.

"Cold…" He mumbled quietly. He wrapped Deidara up in his arms. "I love you too, brat."

Right then, in that moment, time stopped as they embraced each other and their pulses synchronized one by one. _This could really work_, _this could really be perfect_, Deidara decided.

* * *

><p>Well this is it. The true end. I'm so super sorry that it took my dumb ass so very long to get this shit out. XD We didn't have internet for a while and we just got it back. Thank all of you amazing people for sticking with me this long!<p>

ALSO! Thank ALL OF YOU who reviewed! It made writing this so much better and as for you **AkatsukiMemberWoolfy**... There! The lemon you wanted!

One last time:

Please Review!

-Lunar


End file.
